


First Encounter

by ReevaKnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Oral, Past regret, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReevaKnight/pseuds/ReevaKnight
Summary: Elena expected another hum-drum day in her hum-drum life, even secretly checking out a female stranger didn't change her life. Having said female bear more than a passing interest back however was more then she expected...





	First Encounter

Keys tapped on the keyboard of the laptop, the click clacking becoming a mundane sound in the background to the conversation of the user of said laptop. Fingers flying across the laptop like a pianist plying their trade, not even noticing how fast she worked. Even while frantically tapping away with her work her attention was only half focused on what she was supposed to be doing.

"Yeah I'm free. Sure, sounds fun." She replied dryly to the speaker on the phone. Said phone was perched in the shoulder of the woman sat before the small screen. Her eyes flicking quickly across the screen, the device emitting a sharp blue light illuminating her face. Her eyes focused on the screen for a second, the conversation fell into the background as she typed her name at the bottom of her work.

Elena.

Before her eyes lost their hardened focus and she went back to the conversation on the phone. Elena was talking to a friend, a slight pain pinched her shoulder as her muscle cried out for her to stop tensing so hard and awkwardly, so she relaxed her body and took the small object away from her ear. Just about able to hear the voice still being broadcast from the tiny machine as she pressed the speaker mode on her phone. Now she was able to work and talk better. Elena flexed her sore muscles and lightly massaged her shoulder with a hand as she idly chatted.

Both of their voices filled the small room of her office now. The young woman was currently sat at her wooden desk, the workspace was littered with empty cans and wrappers except for one which she was currently sipping from. She turned away from her laptop, her body swinging away from the desk as she crossed her legs to simply change posture, picking up her half full can as she did so and bringing it to her lips, taking a swig. Elena mindlessly examined the bright colours garishly printed onto the drink, before placing it onto the desk with a dull clang and glancing toward the small window of her tiny office.

She pushed her wooden chair back away from the desk taking a break from her work and folding her arms. The dark curtains were closed even as the light glowed faintly around the cloth, fighting to illuminate her small den. Elena had always been a bit of a night owl and being able to work from home at the moment only helped her nocturnal lifestyle.

"Great! We'll see you then. Don't forget the film is at eight, so meet us outside at.... hmm... seven thirty? Yeah seven thirty." The male voice on the other end chirped far too happily. Elena glanced at her watch . It was still few hours till the film, she had plenty of time to brush herself up.

"Yeah no problem Roger. See you then." Elena feared she didn't sound that enthusiastic on the phone, she did tend to always prefer to stay in and watch films or TV till late on her own. But this was her own fault, she had been talking about the new film that had just come out at the cinema and how she really should go out more often...  
"Roger. Over and out." The male voice joked. Elena rolled her eyes at her own phone. Roger always tried to be funny even if his jokes were not at all humorous and just plain weird.

"I told you it's not..." However Elena closed her mouth mid sentence as she realised that he had already hung up. For a moment she stared at her now silent phone, before sighing and turning back to her laptop. The bright unnatural light shone out at her, drawing her into the world of data and numbers. She proceeded to close down her work and turn off her laptop, the fan on the device whirring into life as it shutdown and then suddenly the screen was black.

Elena curved her back to stretch it out before she rose off her seat, her sore muscles thanking her for the movement after hours sat at the console. She looked down at herself, she was in no state to present herself to her friends tonight, even if they were old friends from her recent job. She guessed she should try and make a bit more of an effort then her old frayed jumper and worn jeans.

She leaned over and closed the laptop softly with a light thud and moved the couple of steps to the window, pulling back the curtains and finally allowing the light to envelop the room, casting away the darkness of her world. Her nocturnal eyes stung as she quickly adjusted to the light, her pupils quickly shrinking in the change of environment.

She stared out of the window to the outside world, Elena was renting a flat on the top floor of a block. Only three floors high so she could still see the inhabitants of the city go about their daily lives. The faint beeping of a backing truck, the blare of a horn, the boom of the bell striking in the nearby church. She soon turned from the wonders of the world outside back to her own domain. Elena marched out of her office and further into her flat, a one bedroom small affair, large enough for her but perhaps not for any more. But that suited her just fine, she preferred to live alone.

She tugged at the elastic bobble holding her long deep brown hair back into a ponytail, allowing it to drop and drape around her lithe shoulders. Elena's mind couldn't help but go back to the times she had tried to live with others... she shuddered. No thanks. However that may have been down to the fact one of those times had been a matter of convenience, a group of friends from university to save money.

Elena threw her hands up in frustration at that memory. When the sink is full or the cupboards are bare now she knows it's always going to be her own fault. She grinned at herself, one of the best decisions she ever made finally breaking free and managing to afford a place of her own.

However... before she lived with those friends she had lived with her once upon a time boyfriend. Elena felt a deep scowl on her face as she walked to her own bathroom, ignoring her own fixtures and fittings in her sparse flat, trying to push the memory away and simply look forward to her nice hot shower.

That was only one of the biggest mistakes of her life, he was nice enough sure, maybe she even felt attached to him. But what she took for simple attachment went way too far, making him her boyfriend even when she wasn't sure.... making them live together when she wasn't sure... forcing her into bed when she wasn't sure. That's it! Elena felt her stomach flip at that memory, a wave of queasiness washed over her. No way. Not today.

She proceeded to strip and throw her clothes across the room toward her wash basket, some making it inside, most not. She did blame him for what had happened... but she also blamed herself. If only she had realised early on that she was simply not attracted to men... not to the male form, not the male way of thinking. None of it.

She had thought herself weird and wrong for so long. It had taken arguments and research on her part to actually figure out what it all was. It was so simple and had been staring at her for so long... kind of literally... one day she stepped back and looked over her porn history... and laughed. It was all women. Come on... if that doesn't give you the hint what will.

That made Elena laugh again, she felt her shoulders relax. That was a silly memory that she oddly held dear. One of those life affirming epiphany moments. Something so simple, never mind. She had finally found it.

Water spurted forth from the shower head, the hot steam rising from the cubicle and encircling her body, the droplets fell over her. Her frame was shorter than average yet lean, she had once been a bit of a daily gym goer. Every single day, she had put on muscle and had felt fit enough to impress... someone. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing. But it was her outlet for her own frustration. Now well... she isn't so frustrated anymore and she found herself going less and less, to the point where she stopped her membership all together. She told herself she should probably not let her fitness drop all together. But it wasn't top of her concern list.

Elena pulled her head up into the oncoming water. Letting the pure liquid wash away the filth. She was thinking of what to wear tonight... nothing too flashy it was only a film. Elena felt a smile pull at her lips, not that she really had anything flashy, just various t-shirts, jackets and jeans. Pretty much the same wardrobe every day. Well... she would pick out her nicest top and jeans. That would do.

***

Elena checked her watch again, it was exactly seven thirty. She cleared her throat as she pulled the handbrake on in her car and switched off the engine. The hum of the metal machine quickly vanished as she scanned the car park looking for her friends. There was three of them. All guys from her old job, she once worked in a simple standard office, an insurance company. Absolutely mind numbing, she remembered occasionally letting her mind wonder if she could get away with being hit by a car in the morning and wondering just how much time off that would let her have.... she laughed to herself. Not suicidal at all. Elena shook her head, nope it was such a good thing to get out of that job. When you are day dreaming about being hit by a car, you know it's time to leave.

There... she spotted the three figures near the entrance to the grand cinema complex. The first obviously Roger was also scanning the car park for her, he was also a lean figure with a small frame, his clothes often hung off him. His glasses always looking like they are going to fall off his face, he was often pushing the rim back up his nose. 

The other two were more Roger's friends then hers but they were nice enough Elena guessed. Joe and Steve. Elena didn't really know them that well, it was always Roger she had the typical water cooler conversations with. Joe was the sporty type, too much in terms of muscle in her opinion and too much outdoors for her. Always gallivanting off on some new adventure, their chats had always been extremely lacking. Steve was more in the middle, with an average build but she knew even less about him. Apart from assuming he still worked in that office she had no idea. Again he seemed nice enough, polite if quiet.

Elena was just about to get out of the car when she noticed a loud group of people passing her car from in front. She thought she would just wait for them to leave... were they drunk? No... Elena couldn't tell, but the laughs were so loud she could hear them from here. She rolled her eyes. A mix of men and women all with arms around each other... except one. She seemed just off from the group... was she even part of the group? Suddenly one turned and spoke to the outsider... yep definitely part of the group. The outsider to the group turned to the rest with a smile on her face, Elena wasn't sure but it did look kind of... forced? But she shook her head... what did she care? She didn't know those people she was here to meet her own friends.

Elena sighed as she watched the group head towards the cinema. It was around mid autumn, so the temperature wasn't too cold to warrant bundling up but the sky outside was dark. The streetlights dotted around the car park casting long shadows onto the dark ground, Elena un-clicked her seatbelt, letting it zoom back behind her. She took one last look to the group who were now quite a bit ahead of her, that one girl was still just outside of the hugging and wobbly mass of people.

Elena pulled her keys toward her and opened her door, slamming it with a dull thud before the car beeped out its admittance to being locked. She quickly pocketed her keys and made her way toward the cinema complex. Zoning into the position of her three friends. It wasn't until she was practically on them that they finally noticed her. Roger in front began to enthusiastically wave at her. The smile practically lit up his face, his beaming smile was infectious, she couldn't help a smile of her own as she drew closer.

Elena felt a slight chill on the breeze and so hid her hands away in her jacket for warmth, she had obviously changed her outfit from before. She looked... better at the very least. Comfy as she preferred things. She wasn't one for dressing up or looking flashy, never was... besides it was only a cinema, not like it was a pristine party with high calibre guests. Who gives two hoots what she wears? She was wearing a dark zipped hooded jacket with a plain light t-shirt underneath, accompanying dark jeans and trainers. Like she said, comfy. Her hair was left down, her long straight dark hair dangling down her back. She found it nothing but a pain, however she just didn't know what else to do with it. Once she was close enough she waved to the group.

"Hey Roger, how are you doing?" Roger grinned at her as he turned toward the cinema front glass doors.

"Good, thanks. We were getting cold stood out here, the guys nearly went in without you." He continued. Was she late? No... she was right on time.

"Were you waiting long?" She inquired.

"A little bit, ah it's ok." He brushed it off. Elena frowned at that. She showed up on time what was their problem. Whatever. She shook it off as nothing and followed the group inside, as usual the other two didn't really acknowledge her at all, instead conversing with themselves. Not that Elena really cared. That was fine, she came to watch this film after all, you didn't talk during films. Roger gripped the bar of the front door and swung it open for her, Elena thanked him automatically as she entered the brightly lit foyer of the cinema. The garish carpet already peppered with popcorn here and there, the poor staff unable to keep up with the drop rate.

Chatter buzzed around the hall, overlaid by the booming voice of the TV's dotted around advertising current and upcoming films. She didn't pay attention to any of it as she moved around the crowds of people milling about the busy entrance and followed the guys towards the ticket booths. They came to a stop in a queue which caused the guys to turn inwards to chat away to each other, Elena zoned out. She didn't really care to listen to this. Not like she would be involved unless Roger pulled her in anyway. She often had that about her, she wasn't sure why. Maybe she gave off some sort of image that she didn't mean to. But she was often just on the outside of conversations with people she hung around with.

That was why it was easier just to live alone and have a few select friends online, at least she knew they wanted to talk to her. Elena's eyes wondered as she caught snippets of conversation. From among the eye catching boards, to the prices, even the other people in the queue awaiting their turn. She realised the group she noticed before was just ahead of them. The rest of the guys she was with was ignoring her and everything else as they were in their own little world. The group before her were likewise conversing among themselves, now this close she could swear they were slightly drunk... tipsy at least.

All except one, the outsider who was just off from the group. Reminded Elena of herself, that was probably what she looked like to the outside world. She watched the woman in front of her glance around at nothing in particular. The woman looked far more dressed up then her, although probably just fine for a cinema, Elena in comparison felt slightly under-dressed.

The woman wore a dark black leather jacket, not of the biker sort but of a sleeker kind. Her long yellow blonde hair cascaded lightly over her shoulders and down her back, her arms were bent outwards as her hands were hidden away in her blue denim jean pockets, Elena found her eyes drifted downwards, down along her long legs which ended in a slight heel, dark heeled shoes completed the ensemble. She didn't miss the curve of the blonde's hips as her eyes travelled down... or how good her backside looked in those tight jeans...

Elena's eyes quickly shot back up to the blonde's head, just in time for the whole queue to shuffle forward closer to the booth. As she did the blonde looked to the side, enough so that Elena caught the side of her face. She looked older... wait, no... she wore makeup which gave off the impression of her being slightly older... Elena unconsciously cocked her head to the side in thought. She must be about the same age as her. The makeup was not too much and merely complimented her look.

Suddenly the woman's neck turned, as if she knew she was being examined. Elena's eyes went wide as she knew she was caught staring, their eyes met for barely a second as she quickly swung her head away and looked at... anything else. She tried in vain to concentrate on the far wall which became fascinating to her right now. She felt the heat of a slight blush creep onto her face, damn it. She prayed to whoever cared that it was not obvious she was blushing, why was she blushing anyway? She wasn't doing anything wrong or weird, well maybe she had been... but no one but her knew that.

Out of the corner of her eye she swore she caught the woman smiling before she turned back to the front of the queue, her group was next for tickets.

"Earth to Elena..." What was that? "Hey girl are you there?" That was Roger... what did he want? She turned to him, a slight scowl adorning her face.

"What?" She snapped at him, a little too forcefully then she meant. But Roger didn't react.

"Where do you wanna sit? Been asking for the past five minutes." That must have been an exaggeration. There was no way they were even in the queue for five minutes. But she ignored it.

"I dunno... the back I guess." Elena shrugged. She didn't really care, as long as she could see. She usually ended up at the back anyway, as whenever she went the other people wanted the back. What was so special about the back anyway? For a start you were further away and it was likewise further if you needed to leave during the film. But Elena didn't really care that much about it. Roger turned back to his comrades with that information in hand.

Once again the queue shuffled forward, the steady progress of the line was slow but it could have been worse. Elena sighed as she watched the group ahead of them order their tickets, she was too far back and it was too noisy for her to hear any snippets of the conversation with the staff member. It didn't take long at all for them to have their tickets and move off, must not have been that picky with seats. Whatever. A ticket was passed to the blonde woman ahead of her, the woman took her small paper and examined it.Elena wasn't sure why she was watching her at all, but she certainly had her interest.

Or... maybe she was just being a creep? She wanted to roll her eyes at herself, she wasn't at some bar trying to pull. She was here to watch a film, nothing more. However before the woman drew too far away with her own group she pulled her gaze up and looked squarely at Elena. This caused Elena to blush once again... why was she staring?! The brunette chewed the inside of her lip and fiddled with the zip on her hooded jacket, now she felt awkward. But the woman merely smiled, it was a warm smile. Made Elena feel a bit hot inside, felt....nice. However awkward this was. Too soon the blonde turned back to her group as they made their way to the screens.

Roger and the other two guys in her group made their way to the ticket booth, once more Elena stayed back. She didn't really care about the tickets, she trusted Roger to actually get four together though. That was as about as much as she cared. She glanced around the cinema entrance, on the other side was a busy queue, the line was situated before the food stands.

She cringed inwardly, it was far too busy for her liking. Not like this film had just come out, but it looks like it was packed. Maybe there was something else newer on that she just didn't realise. There were films on at different times obviously, she shrugged. All she wanted was a drink... but maybe she could skip it.  
"Right got them," That was Roger's voice. The brunette snapped back to the voice of her friend. He was looking down at the tickets, concentration screwed up his face as he did. "We are at the back, not many seats left, think we are sat next to people but at least we are all together." The other two grunted their response as they took their tickets, Elena took her ticket without a word. "Guess we better get in line for food." Roger finished with a sigh. Once more Elena flicked her eyes up to examine the long queue. No thanks. She would live without.

"Nah, I'll meet you guys in there." At this the three of them looked back at her, the other two shrugged and left her. But Roger didn't move right away.

"You sure?" He questioned. The brunette shook her head and gave his shoulder a little push in the right direction.

"Yes! Now go on!" But Roger just wouldn't budge. He looked at her, he looked uncomfortable about leaving her.

"Alright... I'll get you a drink." He relented... sort of.

"Roger!" She started, but he was already off. Never mind. She did in fact want one, she just wasn't waiting in another queue. At that she turned toward the staff member which guarded the corridor which led to all of the screens, no passage without a ticket. Elena sidled up to the nameless staff member, boredom played across her young face. Without even looking at her she held out her hand for the ticket, Elena gave her the paper which she proceeded to punch a hole through with her metal clippers before handing it back. Again without a word and without looking at her.

"Thanks." The brunette said as she received the ticket back and passed her into the corridor... now then... where was she going? Elena glanced at her paper to see where she was heading. Ah... there, the one at the back.

It wasn't long before she entered the great room, the dark screen dominating the entire wall with seats arching back across the floor. Not many people in right now, probably all stuck in the food queue. Dimmer lights illuminated the room here, not as bright as outside but more than good enough to see. More of a relaxed atmosphere... well for now till the other patrons all barged in.

Elena already knew where she was going. She took the steps two at a time till she was right at the back, the lights were darker up here and she had to lean in to figure out the numbers on the chairs. The fabric was a little worn and some numbers were missing, but it was fine for the price and the age of the cinema. A double check of her seat and she sat down. She glanced around her, the back row was empty, just her for now. She knew that wouldn't last. Roger said there weren't many seats left. Well... at least for now she could relax. Hopefully no one would have to come past her.

It was a good few minutes that she waited. She was worried the adverts were going to come on before they even appeared. She glanced at her watch, few minutes left. Hmm...  
Suddenly she spots a group... but not her own. Elena spies the blonde from before enter the screen room. The brunette laughed to herself, typical. Elena wondered where she would sit. She was only mildly curious... after all she was waiting for the guys... and she hoped that she wouldn't lock eyes with her again... that was all. Yet Elena couldn't deny that she was feeling uncomfortable.

Elena's heart actually flipped when the group started the stairs up... no way... sure enough the blonde and her apparent lackeys behind her all ascended toward the back. All the way up to the very back row. Elena forced her head forward, don't look... don't look. This would just be embarrassing... she was sure the blonde already thought she had been checking her out. She wasn't doing that... was she? Hmm... she did appreciate her...figure... and... her smile. That was all it was...

Elena swore to herself as the blonde drew ever closer. The brunette now slouched down lower in her seat, not even Roger was here as a distraction. She brought her hand up and rested her fist on the side of her face... trying in vain to hide her own features. God she hoped the lights in here were dim enough for her not to have her blush be seen.  
She sensed more then saw the blonde drawing closer and then sit down... right next to her. Oh god. Great, that was the film over with... how was she supposed to concentrate now?! Maybe... maybe the blonde wouldn't know it was the creep who had innocently checked her out in the queue.... maybe not.

Yeah maybe Elena was being stupid... the blonde probably had a boyfriend in that group of hers. Elena shook her head, of course she would have done. What was she doing? She was being daft, Elena wanted to laugh at herself. Stupid girl. She wouldn't be interested in Elena in the slightest. At that thought she both felt better and worse... less embarrassed but more... down? She felt a bit deflated thinking that. She needed to stop being so stupid.

"Hi." A light voice spoke next to her. Elena ignored it, she wasn't talking to her anyway. A throat cleared. "Hi." She spoke again... this time a little louder... that made Elena turn toward the speaker now in slight confusion and curiosity. To find the blonde looking right at her! Elena dropped the fist from the side of her face in slight alarm.

"Um... hi..." She replied the greeting. The blonde beamed such a happy warm smile, Elena's heart fluttered. She felt mesmerised by that smile... no, wait... bad Elena.

"Where are your friends?" The intruding stranger carried on this odd conversation. Pointing to the empty seats beside her. The brunette glanced to where she was pointing and back to her, her voice was light and warm. Like a welcome fire at the end of a cold day. Elena couldn't help but feel attracted to her voice.

"Oh... probably stuck in the queue for food." She responded. Pulling up an arm and placing the open palm on the back of her head. Elena felt beyond awkward at this conversation and ended up looking for something for her hands to do. The blonde blew a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"Oh my god yeah that line was so bad... I was getting ready to give up and walk." She shook her head and sighed. "Hey... you want a drink or anything?" Her eyes had darted around Elena, down her form and back up... probably just noticing that she didn't have any food with her.

"Oh... nah, nah. Thank you but my friend will be back with something hopefully." Elena barely noticed that the blonde's eyes held slight disappointment at that fact...

"Your... friend..?" She questioned with a sharp accusatory look. Elena felt awkward once more. She plastered an uncomfortable grin on.

"Oh...uh... yeah. Just a friend... I mean I'm not into guys anyway... haha.... no thanks right?" Elena blurted out... wait... what the hell was she saying?! Elena berated herself... a girl looks at her and gives her a smile and she blurts out weird stuff like that?! C'mon get it together. Just share your life history why don't you... Elena swore at herself inwardly.

"I mean... I don't mean anything... uh..." Elena needed to shut the hell up... throw that shovel away...  
However that made the girl's face light up, she chuckled softly at Elena's verbal floundering.

"I agree completely... guys are just... gross." Elena finally snapped her open trap shut as she once again looked at the blonde. But she was no longer sharing eye contact, a pop and fizz alerted the brunette to the other girl opening a can of coke. It frothed slightly so she quickly brought her lips to the cold steel and sipped it. Elena felt a little off kilter... just where was this conversation going?

"So..." The brunette started... unsure where this conversation could go next now. Her eyes fell toward the empty seats beside her. Where was Roger for that matter? Just as Elena raised her eyes to look at the entrance way to the screen a voice cut through her wandering mind.

"Piper." The brunette shot her gaze back toward her new companion.

"I'm sorry?" Elena responded. Unsure what just happened. But the blonde only smiled at her, that warm smile that Elena was growing to love.

"My name... it's Piper." At this she held out her free hand towards Elena to shake. Elena's eyes glanced at the hand then back to Piper.

"Oh um..." She awkwardly started before raising her hand to Piper's outstretched one. "Elena." Their bare skin touched for a few seconds as they shook. Piper had a strong grip... soon enough the blonde relinquished and their hands dropped back down.

"Nice to meet you Elena." She once again beamed at her. Elena felt a slight blush coming on once again... not again! She tried her best to ignore it. Pretend she wasn't going red...

"So what do you think of-" Piper started yet was cut off by another voice to Elena's other side.

"There you are!" The brunette snapped her neck around to the new speaker, it was Roger and his friends. All three of them were already closing in on her position and sitting down. "I am soooooo sorry! That took so long!" Her friend sighed out as he slouched back in his chair. Elena shrugged, it didn't feel long at all. Not long enough now for her.

"Don't worry about it." She cut him off, not feeling like talking to him right now. She wanted to know what Piper was about to say, yet as she turned back to her new friend the blonde had already turned away from her toward her own group. Elena felt her smile drop then. Oh... Elena guessed Piper didn't want to talk to her in front of her friends. Maybe she didn't feel comfortable? Or maybe someone held her attention in the other group. Never mind...

As if on cue the lights dimmed just then. The wall covering screen before them surged into life, the light beaming into the room enveloping them in blue light as the adverts started. Elena was only mildly concentrating on them.

"Just in time!" She heard a hushed whisper from Roger beside her. "Oh yeah... here." That part was directed toward her. A can of coke was shoved into her hand by him. Oh yeah her drink.

"Thanks..." She whispered back. But he didn't respond as he began to rustle about with a bag of chocolate. Elena sighed, she guessed that was it now. The film would start soon and all would be silent as they watched... well mostly. Apart from the rustling of her friend in the seat next to her. His stupidly large drink taking up the cup holder space on her right side, that thing could hardly fit! What did he get that for?! His arm was also taking up that arm rest too... Elena caught herself scowling again. Great. "Thanks Roger..." She muttered under her breath. But he carried on watching and rustling about, completely oblivious.

Without thinking Elena moved her left arm to lay that on the rest on the side, at least she could have one rest while she watched. But as she laid her arm down it was not the hard material of the seat as she expected. It was soft and her hand lay on something warm. Quickly she realised her error and retreated, pulling her arm away as if she had been burned and back towards her.

Squirming away from the obvious mistake. For her error she got a look from the blonde sat next to her, however it was one of mirth and not irritation. She put her hand up to her mouth as if she was laughing at her. Elena mouthed out the word sorry to her. To which Piper shook her head saying that it was nothing. The brunette smiled softly back at her before going back to the adverts, it must be nearly the film now. These things always lasted too long.

Elena began to grow thirsty, as quietly as she could... which was not very... she opened the can in her hands and took a sip from it. She tried to settle now and watch, finally the black screen appeared to show the start of the film. The curtains blocking the rest of it finally moved and revealed the full screen. Elena started to concentrate solely on the film now, she had been wanting to see this, it had looked good on the adverts on TV.

However her attention was forcefully pulled away from the images on the screen and thrown back to her own body sat in that worn chair. She froze as she felt something touch her thigh... it felt like... a hand. Something was lightly gripping her leg, just enough for her to feel but light enough for said hand to gently rub up and down her leg. With a curse on her lips she felt her back straighten and stiffen as a slight panic coursed through her.

Her attention was most certainly not on the film now as her eyes peered down towards her legs. There was of course an arm attached to said hand... which led back to the blonde sat right next to her! She side glanced at Piper next to her. However the blonde appeared to be still watching the film, she didn't look at her or give any indication as to what she was doing. However she must have realised that Elena had reacted as the movement stopped and Piper gave her leg a light squeeze.

Elena swallowed hard. She felt frozen in place... what should she do? She knew what she would do under normal circumstances. She would remove said offending arm and push them away, or give them a piece of her mind. If any guy dared to do that to her they would know her wrath. Yet this was... different. It felt... nice. And wrong. Very wrong. So wrong it felt... right? Elena was just confusing herself. But she didn't want her to stop, maybe she should. Somewhere in her mind she knew this was bad. But... maybe just a while longer... there was no harm in it... right?

Elena forced herself to relax, she managed it... somewhat. This felt naughty and something that Elena should certainly not be encouraging. With a small smile peaking at the sides of her mouth Elena quickly side glanced at Roger beside her. He was too busy absorbed into the film. As long as she didn't move too much, he would be none the wiser. Not that she cared what he thought... it was just easier. And also played into the whole wrongness of the situation, it was a risk, a risk that was starting to give her a bit of a rush.

Piper seemed to sense that her hand had been accepted. For she once more carried on massaging along her thigh. Elena's mind shot her a sudden thought, she wished she could feel the warmth of that hand on her skin. But that was perhaps a little too far. She had only just met this woman! She had no idea who this person was... That raised her fear in her just a little bit. Like a drop of dark liquid in a pool of clear water, it was small... but evident and noticeable.

Once again she thought about taking the hand off her thigh and escaping this situation... but then... nothing wrong was happening. She was safe. While she was musing away to herself Piper seemed to have grown bolder by her lack of objection. Still without a word or look between them the hand dropped lower down her thigh... down toward her crotch. Oh dear... this was getting dangerous.

Elena sucked in a quick intake of breath at the slight shock, her muscles freezing in place. Tightening like a spring being pressed together hard. Piper really began to push her luck now, Elena could almost imagine the predatory gleam in her eyes as her hand drew up towards her pelvic area. A slight clunk shifted Elena's attention, it was her own hand gripping her can of coke a little too hard, her thumb had caved in the side slightly. The sound was the steel resisting her before giving way. Elena felt her heart in her mouth as her eyes immediately flew to Roger next to her, did he notice? Yet he never moved. Too into the film before them.

That made her let go of the breath she didn't realise she had been holding, but that didn't stop Piper. Emboldened by how much she was getting away with the blonde's hand now rested right on the crotch of Elena. Her hand cupping the brunette's private area... the only thing separating them was a couple of layers of material. Elena gulped, her eyes stared straight at the screen but her attention was certainly not on the film. She felt a particular heat grow in her crotch which matched her excitement at this... mostly total stranger feeling her up secretly, just out of sight of her friend.

Elena found herself still wishing for skin on skin contact. Even now... and once again she berated herself for the stupid idea... it was the addled lust filled brain of hers sending out such signals. She needed to stay in control... she thought that, but at the same time she did nothing to stop the hand lightly feeling around the material of her crotch. Just how far was too far?

"Hey Elena..." A voice whispered. Urgh, Elena grumbled, what was that? The brunette's eyes darted to her right in the direction of the whisper. It was Roger. Elena found she really didn't want him to butt into this moment. "What do you think of that? That's proper jack isn't it?" Trying to keep his voice barely a whisper so as to not disturb anyone else. What was he talking about?

It took a few seconds for her brain to process what he was on about, she guessed the blood in her system was focused in a quite different area right now... She swallowed as she tried to think of a reply. She really, really, really did not care to respond to his inane and stupid questions. She hated it when he spoke during films normally... never mind right now. With her attention clearly elsewhere.

Piper's hand was still gently massaging her crotch, Elena found herself wondering if it was possible to feel the raised heat that she was most likely emitting at such a... dangerous situation.  
Elena groaned as she struggled to pull away some attention to answer such an idiotic and imbecilic question.

"Oh...uh...yeah." She had no idea what he was talking about and so just threw out that garbage of a line. Wishing for him to shut up. Elena had no idea what was going on with the film, she would just catch it another day... or on DVD... whatever. She really could not care less.

She hoped that answer was sufficient and immediately pulled her attention back towards Piper. Piper's hand was starting to drift away from her private area and instead now dived under Elena's clothes. Elena's skin sparked at the contact, she slightly jumped in her seat at the warm hand that found its way onto her stomach. Roger whispered something else to her, but she zoned him out. Not as important as the thoughts that were whizzing around her own head.

This was just progressing worse and worse... well maybe worse was not the correct word Elena thought, but still... Should she stop this now? Was this too far? Her conscious mind told her this was far enough, how far was this going to go? Piper didn't seem to know when to stop, when she went too far or that she was severely pushing her luck. Maybe she wanted to know just how far she could push Elena?

Elena's mind was made up. She would have to put a stop to this, a bit of touching was... actually very naughty and a bit of a thrill. But she didn't know this blonde next to her... just how far was she going to go? A slight cough next to her took her attention for just a second, it was Roger, but that few seconds lapse of concentration broke all of the will she had built up to put a stop to Piper's touching. More of a delay, but that had been enough for Piper to slip her hand lower. The blonde's fingers traced over the hem of Elena's jeans before quickly diving under the material, her long slender fingers gliding over the material of the brunette's underwear. Elena gritted her teeth. Not good!

Excitement and lust flooded through her from her own loins as she harshly sucked in air through said gritted teeth. The thin cotton was all that protected her now. She could feel the light touching of the blonde next to her. Elena cast a side glance her away. Piper still didn't move, apart from her arm that was hidden from view by Elena's own body she looked perfectly innocent. Simply watching a movie and sipping on her own drink.

"N-ngh..." Elena struggled to voice her own thoughts. Her mind in conflict over what to do. Her lust flooded her thoughts, she tried in vain to fight it back, this was bad... c'mon get it together. This was a cinema... a public place... this was a stranger... her friends were right next to her! Those thoughts managed to bring her back somewhat, she shifted in her seat to remove the offending arm from inside her jeans. However that shift caught the attention of Piper. The blonde turned her head ever so slightly toward Elena. Their gazes locked.

Elena now saw the state that Piper was in, she hadn't noticed till now, it was subtle but now that she had turned it was obvious. Her eyes were half lidded, her chest was rising and falling a little more harshly, her mouth was slightly open. Piper was just as into this as she was. They were both turned on... Elena's mind raced as she felt stuck with what to do. Excitement and lust bubbled just under the surface on both of them, Elena's eyes fell to her parted lips. A flash of an image of her kissing them. Oh god... she wanted that.

Somewhere her conscious mind was still there, fighting to make itself known, this had gone on for too long, she was getting close to the point of no return... or had she passed it already? Elena struggled with her haze filled mind, she didn't care anymore, she wanted this woman next to her. She let herself get dragged away in physical pleasure and lust. All this time Piper had been massaging Elena's womanhood under her cotton briefs. She could feel every touch and grace Piper made.

As her finger dived toward her entrance that was barred to her up to her small clit that was likewise shielded but not nearly so well. Even through the frail material Elena could feel Piper, she could feel her play with her small nub, right there in the back of the cinema. Elena found herself wanting more, more contact, things had gone this far... what was even further? Why stop now? Elena found she didn't care anymore, she was losing herself.

Piper seemed to read her mind as she raised her hand back up, for a few seconds a panic shot through Elena's heart as she thought that Piper might be withdrawing. But she had nothing to fear as the blonde did no such thing. She pushed back down, this time under the brunette's underwear...

Elena could feel Piper's fingers directly on her most private area.

"Oh my god..." Elena couldn't help but whisper, trying ever so hard to keep her voice barely above a breath. Now neither of them pretended to be watching the film, both eyes were on each other. Drinks forgotten, just being held limply in their hands. Piper roved over the intimate part of Elena, a place no other girl had actually touched, something Elena had been wishing so badly to change one day. She just didn't think today would be that day. Piper's fingers trailed over Elena's folds, the way she easily slid over her... Elena knew she was wet. Wet for the blonde she barely knew next to her. Elena found herself hoping that Piper was just as wet for her...

The fingers brushed over Elena's clit, she struggled to stay put in her seat. Part of the naughtiness of the situation... and part of the fun. However the blonde wasn't done exploring her, Piper's fingers drew lower toward the brunette's entrance. Elena was lost now, she wanted Piper inside her. Right now... in the back of this cinema... in plain sight... she would deal with the guilt and emotional backlash later. That was future Elena's problem. Not now. She ever so slightly pressed her hips into Piper's hand, giving her unspoken permission to continue. She needed her now. Elena needed this blonde stranger.

Piper responded in kind, perhaps lost in her own lust addled brain just as Elena was. She slipped one finder inside of Elena. The brunette bit into her lip as she felt the single finger intrude inside her. There was no denying this, this line was definitely crossed now. She had just crossed that line with this woman she hardly knew! But right now she didn't care about any of that. She struggled to keep her own voice in check as she felt pleasure and warmth spread through her. She felt the urge to press her clit into Piper now... she...she wanted to cum.

"Hey Elena..." A voice spoke... that wasn't Piper... who was that? Elena was in a world of her own, miles away from here. The only occupants were her and Piper. "... Elena are you ok?" There it was again... that concerned voice. Why wouldn't it shut up?! The voice threatened to drag her out of her own bliss filled state. She felt anger rising up from below, the dark frustration at being interrupted. "Hey!" At that the voice turned and drew closer to her, turns out it was Roger next to her. His concerned voice finally broke through her dream like state and pierced through the haze, like an arrow through the fog, aimed right at her... it was sharp and extremely unwelcome. His whole body turned, Elena had ready a retort on her lips. Still not thinking straight, her lust and frustration now swam and blurred together.

Yet that retort never came, as his arm crashed into her loosely held can of coke. The anger faded, vanished as if it was never there. Her eyes widened in alarm as her fingers lost grip of the can, almost in slow motion she watched the drink be knocked from her grasp. She was powerless to stop it as the can flew into her own lap, the liquid pouring out of the container. She watched as it covered her jeans and even the seat underneath... that can was mostly full.

"FUCK!" Elena cursed as she felt the cold liquid bite right through to her legs. The coke had already soaked through the material, her skin felt slimy and cold. Dispelling all traces of her lust addled mind as she came down from her pleasure state... hard. Elena crashed as the fog cleared from her vision. She pinged up off the chair as if she had been stung, she felt more then saw Piper quickly and tactfully withdraw her hand, as if she had never been there. "ROGER!" Elena shouted at her friend. She wasn't sure if she was angry at the accident or the interruption. All eyes swung towards them, her friends, the other group, even people on other rows as all attention was diverted off the screen and towards her instead. Roger's face was one of panic and embarrassment.

"Sorry!" Roger likewise stood up. Elena could feel the liquid seep through her clothes and down her legs. The can lay abandoned on the floor. "Shit sorry! Let me help." He reached forward to grab her arm, Elena pulled away from him. She was still angry, yet she knew she should calm down. Various shushes from the patrons dotted around them only prickled at Elena, threatening to aggravate her more. Stupid pricks. The brunette glared at a few of the people who had dared to try and quiet her.

"I'll take her." An unexpected voice rose up behind her. Elena whirled around to face the new speaker. It was Piper. The picture of innocence, no indication of what she had just been doing barely a minute ago. Piper reached out her arm and gripped Elena's forearm. "C'mon..." She began to be dragged away down the opposite aisle.

"Hey.. wait!" Roger started, Elena felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her. But she gently removed his hand, now feeling herself calm down, even as the cold from the can really started to set in.

"It's alright... don't worry. Not like you can actually come to the ladies with me, can you?" Elena spoke rhetorically. But Roger didn't respond, Elena barely registered the hesitant look on his face as she started to be dragged away. "You enjoy the film, I'll be back in a bit." She finished as she was now walking down the steps towards the entrance way.

***

"C'mon, I can't help you if you don't take them off..." In front of her the blonde spoke to her. Her words were now cold, laced with irritation as she ordered Elena about. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. But Elena shook her head at the situation... there was no way she was going to take her jeans off for Piper! Even if... mere moments ago Piper had invaded her clothes... oh god... Elena felt that horrible spike of awkward guilt. Why had she let her do that?! Elena could no longer look at Piper's face.

She felt her shoulders slump unconsciously, making her seem shorter than the girl before her. Her mind reeled, as she struggled to pull her thoughts away to what she had let Piper do to her. Mind... it had felt very good. Elena had wanted this woman before her not long ago... her eyes flicked up for a second, if she was honest to herself. She still did.

"N-no..." Elena managed to speak out to her. Still without looking at her, instead examining... the floor. She wasn't usually this withdrawn, but there was something about this situation and the intimidating blonde before her. She felt like her mind was split in two. She tried to focus on the here and now, what was happening right now. The embarrassing situation she now found herself in. Verses the event that she had been so wrapped in not that long before. Elena bit into her own lip as she tried to focus her thoughts. Urgh... she needed to calm down. If she could just calm down she was sure she was getting stressed over nothing. After all the blonde before her didn't seem fazed.

How could she not be affected?!

"Oh for god's sake Elena." Piper's voice grew sharp. But to the brunette she still loved to hear her voice. She was so uncertain and embarrassed, this situation was certainly not helping! She still couldn't believe she had just done... that... with Piper in the back of the cinema. What was she thinking?! How could she have done that... Elena growled low to herself in anger and frustration and embarrassment. Luckily Piper never noticed. "Elena!" Piper raised her voice to her. Elena looked up at her in slight alarm, when their eyes met Piper's features softened. The cold sharp Piper that was just ordering Elena around a second ago seemed to melt away. "I'm sorry..." Her voice dropped its harsh tone.

She pointed at Elena's potentially stained jeans. "It's just that I can't rinse them and at least try and stop them from staining with you currently wearing them." Elena's eyes dropped back down to the rather large coke coloured stain covering her crotch and thighs. She supposed Piper was right, unless she went home right away she was not spending the rest of the night feeling slimy and stinking of coke.

"...ok" She spoke at last. At that response Piper drew forward and suddenly clasped her hands onto the button and zipper of Elena's jeans. The brunette's eyes widened in shock before she quickly jerked back and away from her hands. The sweet smell of the blonde's perfume filling her nostrils as she moved. "Wa-wait! I'll do it myself." At that she turned toward an empty cubicle. Piper seemed struck with indecision.

"But-." Piper started. Confusion behind her eyes. As if hesitating for some reason. But Elena couldn't tell what she was thinking, whatever it was Piper shrugged as she dismissed it. "Never mind. I'll wait out here." Elena's eyes darted back to Piper just to make sure she was telling the truth, the formidable and confident blonde stood with her hands on her hips and waited for her. Good. Elena closed and locked the cubicle with a click and proceeded to undo her own jeans. A slight sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"You know..." Piper started from the other side of the door. Elena pricked up to listen. "I... think I... Hmmm how do I put this..." What was she talking about? Elena now began to peel the damp material off her own body. "I went a bit too far before." At that the brunette froze. She waited for more to be said. Her eyes fell to the gap between the door and floor. Black shoes were just on the other side, Piper must be leaning against her door, or at least just stood off it. "I didn't mean to go that far... I... um...I got too carried away. I'm sorry." For the first time today, Piper seemed very unsure. But that just made Elena feel warm and even more attracted to her.

"Oh! Hey... it's ok... I um... liked it very much..." Elena felt her voice waver as she admitted it. She heard Piper chuckle softly on the other side of the door.

"I'm glad... me too." Now Elena couldn't help her smile as she felt a blush flare up even as she dropped her jeans to the floor and picked them up. She flung them over the top so that the jeans rested on top of the door, before quickly disappearing over the other side as Piper now took them. The shoes vanished from view as her heels clicked across the floor toward a far sink. "You know... I didn't think I'd get you out of those jeans so soon." Her voice sounded further away now. Just before she turned the tap on and the sound of gushing water sounded out into the ladies toilets. Elena found herself rolling her eyes at the other woman.

"Oh very funny..." She started. Still glad that Piper couldn't see the colour of her cheeks. For a few seconds Elena listened to the sound of the water in the sink and then the muffled splashes as Piper endeavoured to clean the poor stained jeans. Elena still felt grimy stood in the cubicle however. She idly scratched her face as she felt her sticky legs and stained underwear, that damn coke had gotten everywhere. Elena felt her own irritation spike up in the back of her mind. Stupid Roger... she sighed. Never mind, it was just an accident.

"Hey..." Piper started. Once again Elena listened in to that voice that held her attention and attraction. "...can I have your number?" Elena froze yet felt such a soft warmth build in her chest, prickled with excitement and even slight dread... she felt she was being bombarded with too many messages. So she answered plainly and honestly. She took a deep breath as if to steady her nerves.

"Yes... I'd like that." Elena's mind was reeling at what she had just said as she almost watched her own body reach out to the toilet roll to try and wipe the cold damp liquid off her sticky legs. Her body on automatic pilot as she took a few seconds to deal with what was happening. This was not the first time someone had asked for her number, she was not some high school girl.

However all those other times it had been a guy asking... all those other times she had never felt like this. Those other times had started off as interesting and somewhat embarrassingly, she had liked the attention... urgh that was shallow. But it led onto later in life her dodging such men. Making excuses or giving fake numbers or just trying to make a speedy getaway. She never felt comfortable or excited or happy. Not a single time. Not like now. Was this how it felt for straight women? This bubbly excitement? The nerves yet happiness of being asked by someone you were actually attracted to? The wonder of what this would develop into? The hope of seeing each other again?

"Thanks." Piper answered her bringing Elena out of her inner musings. The brunette wasn't quite sure why she answered her but she still couldn't stop smiling. "Right well... that's probably going to be the best I can do this in this little sink." Elena faintly heard something drop with a wet slop onto the side, probably her own thoroughly soaked jeans.

"Give me the next one." Wait... what?

"Eh?" Elena queried. What was she talking about? A huff from the other side, Piper sounded irritated again.

"Don't make me come and get them... because I will you know." The blonde wasn't irritated after all, she sounded playful. But Elena was still confused.

"What are you talking about?" As she dumped the damp tissue full of coke from her legs into the toilet she was still wondering what was going on.

"Elena..." Piper was laughing to herself now. "... I need your underwear!" Elena nearly choked at that. She needed what?! "This is certainly not the setting I imagined..." Her voice barely managing to keep back her own mirth. "... But I know those are soaked with coke too. You can't be comfortable." The brunette groaned inwardly... she was right, Elena was uncomfortable. But she wasn't sure she should give up her underwear... that just felt wrong. Certainly not!

"What?! N-No!" Elena stammered out her answer. She can't be serious...

"I won't give you your jeans back until you do!" Piper was laughing now, she was enjoying this far too much. Elena really didn't want to lose anymore clothes to the maniac beyond the door. She noticed the shoes on the other side of the door again, before a hand appeared underneath and intruded on her personal space in the cubicle. "C'mon, hurry up."

"Piper!" Elena started...

"Elena!" Piper cut in mimicking her. Still chuckling away beyond the door. Elena realised there was nothing she could do...

"Fine..." This was no longer fun... this was just embarrassing. Not that a certain blonde woman agreed with her. She slowly pulled off her slimy and wet underwear for the waiting hand just under the door...

***

"The movie's probably nearly over you know..." Piper spoke beside Elena. Her voice was still musical to Elena's ears and her laugh just made her heart sing. She loved being next to her, she didn't want it to end. She felt like she had known her for much longer than just a few hours. The brunette felt like she was captured in the aura of this blonde stood next to her. That aura enraptured her and held her, not that Elena wanted to fight it. She idly wondered what it would be like to hold her hand, she found her eyes drawn to Piper's hand hanging by her side.

The pair of them were now stood back in the now empty foyer, the cinema staff cleaning down the food stations and sweeping up the popcorn, ignoring the couple stood in the centre of the room.

"Hmm..." Elena nodded in agreement. She was now fully clothed once more, her blue jeans held a suspicious dark mark on the front of them, but at least she was now dry. Even her underwear was cleaner and dry, having been stolen away and washed by the blonde beside her. Elena had worried that Piper might steal away her clothes as some sort of horrible joke but thankfully had done no such thing, having indeed returned her clothes in a somewhat cleaner state.

She pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket, the screen lit up soon as she touched it. "I'll text Roger to let him know I'm not coming back. No point." Piper whirled back towards her. Her blonde locks shifting as she turned.

"Is that your friend?" She questioned. Elena glanced up at her before carrying on with her message. Her thumb flitting over the screen in the familiar motion.

"Oh yeah, he's the guy who dropped that drink in my lap." Elena dryly answered. Missing the smile falter on Piper's features as she watched. Just as she finished her message Piper fished out her own phone.

"I still need your number Elena." She beamed a warm smile at her. Elena just felt like she was going to melt every time she saw that smile. Piper held out her small device for Elena to take. They hadn't actually exchanged numbers back in the bathroom, yet she remembered feeling both shocked and elated that Piper asked her. Those feelings bubbled back to the surface. Excitement and disbelief swirled together. Elena was more than happy to comply.

"Oh yeah... sure here." Elena quickly inputted her own number quickly into the small phone, the back of her mind still somewhat amazed that Piper wanted her number... that this blonde was indeed interested in her. Elena gave the phone back, the blonde's fingers gently gracing over her own for a brief second before that warmth was lost. Once again Elena found herself wanting to hold her hand. She grimaced as her heart fluttered... she felt all over the place. What was with this woman... but she found she liked feeling like this. She felt like a teenager again. It was odd. Like she thought before, this was not the first time she had given her number away. But it was the first time she had felt like this... so confused yet elated. Excited yet dreading what was to come. It was all a bit overwhelming yet wonderful at the same time.

Piper's eyes were drawn back down her own phone. Her eyes focused as she tapped away. Before a sharp tone rang out from Elena's own electronic device, that must be Piper messaging her number. The brunette looked at the device which rested in her own hand, the screen brightened with the message from her newest contact, the unknown number along the top, the message bearing no words... only a heart. That made Elena smile.

"Thanks." Elena wasn't sure if she would see a reply from Roger just yet, he was still in the film, most likely he would not look at his phone until after. No matter. Elena simply tucked her device away, hidden back inside her jacket. The pair of them began moving toward the entrance, the staff still worked away around them, ignoring the pair as they walked together, it was quiet now. The audible blaring from the TV's from before were now silent and dark.

They didn't speak now as they crossed the entrance way, but it was nice. Elena managed to collect her thoughts. It had certainly been an... odd evening. She had barely been able to keep up mentally, she felt silly as she was processing it all now. However, she was definitely glad she accepted the film invite. She was sure Roger would forgive her, in fact... she could almost imagine his face when he found out she had acquired the girl's number. She would just omit the part where Piper touched her up before hand... he... didn't need to know that.

She thought back to the start of the night, the events and then up to now. It was nice. Odd, embarrassing, confusing and somewhat scary. But nice. Soon enough they were at the front doors, Elena opened the door and held it for Piper to exit first. The blonde thanked her as she passed, quickly followed by the brunette. The chill hit them immediately, it was getting colder at night now.

The cold air sapped at them as their teeth chattered, the icy breeze bit through them. Elena's thoughts led her to wish to get closer to Piper to warmth, but she stopped herself. She reminded herself that she hardly knew her, even though it seemed as if they had known each other before tonight. The pair of them hid hands away in pockets as they shivered.

"Winter is on the way." Elena spoke up. Piper only nodded in response. She wasn't looking at her now, instead her eyes appeared to scan the car park. "I'll message you later." She continued, changing the subject. A flutter of giddiness bubbled below the surface as she thought about messaging her. She was looking forward to it. Yet Piper only hummed in answer, was she ok? The other woman sighed and turned to the brunette, her eyes had lost her gleam, she looked down and her gaze became hard.

"Do you know where the bus stop is?" Piper asked her, before pulling a hand out and examining her watch. "They should be still running now..." Elena cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You don't drive?" She questioned. The blonde shook her head.

"I was picked up and dropped off here. One of the guys was supposed to drop me back off." Piper motioned back to the cinema with a thumb. "But I don't fancy going back in myself now either."

It was Elena's turn to stare out into the car park, she was debating on what to do. She didn't fancy the idea of leaving the attractive blonde alone at a bus stop late at night. Yet was inviting this woman into her own car perhaps a bit of a questionable decision? It would leave her vulnerable. Piper had been nothing but lovely so far.... well... yeah sure why not, Piper's touching had certainly not been... unwelcome. Nothing raised any alarms, in fact quite the opposite, she loved being around her. Maybe it would be ok...

"I could drive you home..." Elena spoke. "... if you are ok with that." Piper looked back at her, her hard gaze softened. The sharpness washed away to be replaced with relief and elation as a smile graced her lips.

"Would you? Please. That would be a big help." Elena's heart skipped. This woman kept affecting her like this tonight. But she couldn't help it. She struggled to fight back a blush, which failed completely. Piper either didn't notice or didn't say anything. Elena found herself delighted at being able to spend more time with her, she didn't want today to end.

"Sure, won't be a bother." The brunette felt her own smile pull at her lips, she felt warm even in the biting wind. "C'mon." At that Piper began to follow the other woman across the car park.

***

"It's the one up here on the left." Elena's passenger spoke out as she pointed outside of the car. The darkness of the small street they were driving on was broken up by the streetlights along the pavement. The beacons of light flooded the street yet cast great long shadows from any object or wall that dotted the landscape. Elena caught sight of the place Piper was pointing to. It looked just like any other house on this street. Did she live in her own house? Or maybe she rented like Elena did? However the brunette didn't ask yet as she now scanned the road for a place to park. She scowled as she struggled for space. The street was littered with cars along both sides of the road, she huffed as she squinted to concentrate. She passed by Piper's house as she carried on looking for a space.

"I never normally need to worry about parking, so I'm sorry but I'm not sure where we can go." Piper's voice sounded apologetic as Elena audibly huffed in annoyance. Duel glowing orbs caught Elena's eye as they lit up in the dark, sticking out among the shadows, suddenly the glow shifted and moved, a small black cat gracefully padded along a brick wall and off into the darkness. Elena hummed to herself in concentration as she looked away from the animal and back to scanning the road. This street was quiet, apart from that cat there had been no other sign of life. The brunette guessed this was a quiet side street, but she didn't know the area so she had no idea. Elena was becoming quite irritated at the lack of space.

"Maybe I could drop you off? I'll just stop on the road while you get out." She relented as she didn't know whether she would ever find a spot at this rate. Elena began to slow down her vehicle as she prepared to just let her passenger off. The machine straining in response. However Piper was still scanning the road around the car.

"I'm sure there'll be something... maybe just up ahead?" The blonde wasn't giving up. Elena wondered why it was so important to find a spot, however she just shrugged and carried on driving, pushing her car to speed back up down the quiet street. Keenly aware of how far they were getting away from Piper's abode.

A few turns later and cycling back on themselves they finally found a single space nestled nearby. The brunette finally clicked off her engine causing the machine to die down, the deafening silence filled her ears at the loss of the hum of the vehicle. She turned to her passenger, ready to bid her goodnight. She still didn't want this night to end... she glanced at the clock on her dashboard. It was dark as she had just turned the car off... Elena rolled her eyes at herself. Of course it was... stupid girl. She angled herself to see her watch in the streetlight, it was getting late. Before turning back to the blonde.

Piper un-clicked her seatbelt and turned with a warm smile on her face. Elena couldn't help but get drawn into her features, it was the first time she had truly looked at her since the cinema. She remembered guiltily how she checked her out during the queue for the film... yes she could admit it now. She did check her out. Elena was only human... she didn't mean any harm by it. That smile that made Elena just want to melt, those amazing eyes that held so much emotion, Elena wanted to just stare at them all night. Blue like the ocean, the brunette felt she could just get lost adrift in those waters.

Elena too bore blue eyes, but she always felt her own were dull and boring, yet Piper's in comparison... she wanted to lose herself in those eyes. She wore makeup on which highlighted her lips and eyes right now... yet Elena couldn't help but wonder what she would look like without any on. She wanted to see... Her eyes fell over her soft cheekbones and down to her lips. Piper's lips shone in the dim mechanical light of the streetlamps. Her full lips moved as Piper said something... but Elena didn't hear what she said. She felt mesmerised by this woman who was sharing her car with her. Did she have to go so soon?

Suddenly the blonde moved, Elena blinked as the movement brought her out of her trance and she focused on the situation. However it was too late. Piper drew closer to her, it all happened so fast. Without warning the other woman was upon her. Lips crashed into her own...

Elena felt the soft lips of Piper on her own, she stiffened as she gripped the steering wheel in shock... her brain struggling to process what was happening. Why was Piper...? But she couldn't even finish that sentence. She couldn't think the word. She wasn't able to manage the word, that Piper was kissing her. She felt hesitation from Piper as she realised she wasn't kissing back... quickly before the blonde could pull away Elena forced herself to relax into the kiss. She didn't want the moment to end.... not yet.

She kissed Piper back. Their lips roved over the other's, she felt the lipstick of Piper smear onto her lips, but she didn't care. The slight taste of the foreign chemical now on her saliva, but she didn't care about that either. She wanted her. Elena wanted Piper. Without disengaging from her partner Elena fumbled with her own seatbelt and un-clicked it, the thick material zipped back no longer needed. Now unhindered Elena could turn her body toward Piper. Their lips still together as their eyes were closed. Enjoying each other.

Elena didn't want to let go...

Elena felt happiness flood through her, this felt like her first real kiss... not some sloppy attempt, or a forced kiss because she 'should' do it. This was real. She couldn't get enough, Elena felt like she could get addicted to this. She wanted more...

The brunette moved her arms toward her partner, just as her hands were starting to trace the shoulders and arms of Piper she felt an odd shift in the movement of the lips attached to her own. Suddenly they started to recede and move away... The brunette immediately felt alone. She missed her warmth and touch right away. The small distance between them felt like a great canyon, it was too much... she felt her own body reach out for the blonde even as the other woman moved back to her own seat. She wanted her back... It was too soon. She missed her touch. Elena knew she was under the spell of the blonde... but she didn't care.

"Better?" A word broke through her haze, Elena blinked as her hand dropped back to her own lap. She was certainly not 'better' as Piper had put it. Her thoughts came back to herself... but she missed Piper terribly. Elena didn't want to leave now... how could she?

But... what else could she do? Elena felt a darkness in the back of her mind, frustration that had built up all day... and now she was what? Expected to just go home? She knew she should.... Elena knew she should just go home and message Piper before bed. Probably ending up working out her frustrations herself on her own and then sleep. Sleep on this very... weird day. Elena mentally shook her head... probably without this woman around she could analyse her own thoughts properly. Her feelings were all over the place, she felt like a pinball being knocked around. She could barely settle before she was bounced back into the emotional roller coaster.

"I was speaking but you seemed to just be staring at me..." Piper continued... her smile caught Elena's eye. She was smirking, her eyes full of mischief. The brunette glanced away before looking back, frowning as Elena guessed both of them were well aware how much power Piper held over the her. The brunette licked her lips as she once again began to stare at Piper as she was smirking at her. Knowing full well the position she held. Elena tasted the red chemical that now existed on her own lips, she never wore lipstick herself so the feeling was completely alien. But right now she loved it, it was confirmation that this was real. Piper had just kissed her.

"I was saying..." The blonde spoke, controlling this conversation and the other woman in the car. Elena's mind jostled in the waters of indecision, something told her to get a grip. To not let herself get sucked in to this mind game. To calm down and assess what was happening. Something else told her to be near this other woman, to hold her hand and kiss her again. To not leave just yet, to stay as long as possible. The idea of leaving her presence made her feel a bit sick... she didn't want to let go of this excitement. She knew this was all wrong... all wrong... this is not how things are supposed to work... she thought she knew exactly how things would happen.

She always assumed she would be the one to ask someone out, on her own terms... to date her and see how things went... it was all planned out in her head. She may not have gotten around to it but it was still there. This thing that was happening now... it didn't conform to any of that. Yet she liked it.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" Piper asked her. Her voice was light and inviting, cosy and familiar. Like arriving home from months away. Right now Elena wanted nothing more in the world... she could only guess what weird face she was showing Piper now. Her shock and surprise must be plain for her to see, like reading a book. A jolt managed to shock her brain into actually trying to think, maybe it was that confident smile on the face of Piper. The blonde that seemed so sure she had her catch and was merely reeling her in.

Somewhere Elena knew this... she was acting like a teenager... but she wasn't. She had some life skills for god sake. Was this really a good thing? Maybe she should get away and calm down. Her mind took her back to the cinema... Piper seemed to enjoy pushing and pushing to see what she could get away with. Just how far would she go this time? She remembered the apology afterwards in the ladies. Was Piper telling the truth? Or just what Elena wanted to hear? A shred of doubt crept in to her senses.  
Elena began to pull back and looked away from her passenger. She didn't want... that wasn't right... she couldn't look at her anymore. She was so confused.

"Are... are you ok?" That was Piper's voice again... yet it didn't sound like her. It sounded like back in the cinema toilets. She sounded unsure once more, Elena was thrown into turmoil again. Maybe she was thinking too hard about this. Maybe Piper was being honest with her. "I just wanted to get to know you better... it's always better face to face then messaging right?" Her words sounded so honest and innocent. Maybe she was right, maybe Elena was being silly. She was just getting wrapped up in her own emotions and doubts. She would very much like to talk to her face to face more like she said. Besides her bed wasn't going anywhere, and she didn't have anywhere to be tomorrow... why not?

She felt herself relax now, she hadn't realised that maybe she had started to panic. Wow... what was wrong with her? She had never been this confused with her own emotions before, she had to weather this and sort herself out. But right now she wanted to see more of Piper.

"Ok sure... sounds great." Elena finally answered. A second of confusion warped Piper's features before realisation set in.

"Oh the coffee! Ok that's wonderful." Her smile was back... good... Elena loved that smile. She wanted to memorise every detail of her happy face. It made her feel happy in turn.

"C'mon then!" Piper's voice was so light and airy as she spoke, Elena just couldn't get enough.

She felt herself get out of her own car into the dim light of the street, locking her car and following the blonde across the road.

"I have my own door, I live on the top floor flat." Piper spoke back to Elena as she searched about for her keys in her pockets. Elena glanced up at the dark windows of the top floor.

"Rent?" She asked of her partner. Without turning back Piper plunged her key in the lock.

"Yeah... pfft who can buy now a days?" She answered as she swung open the door to a dark hallway. Elena chuckled in agreement.

"Ha, yeah you're right." Elena followed Piper into the darkness just as a light was flicked on. Before the pair were stairs leading straight up to the other floor. Whoever renovated this place made a good decision to put in a separate entrance way Elena thought. She grimaced at the thought of a communal entrance to something like this. Yes that was technically what Elena's place was like, but that was a large block with many flats, this was just two. And if you didn't like your neighbour... then good luck to you. Piper waited till Elena was inside before she shut and locked the door, metal clunking into place before she passed Elena by once again and stepped quickly up her steps. The brunette followed behind, taking two at a time as she pulled herself up holding onto the banister.

***

"Here..." Piper leaned down and handed a steaming mug towards Elena's waiting hands. The small plain white mug was placed into Elena's grip, her fingers at first welcomed the warmth, before it became too much and her skin started to burn. The smell of the coffee assaulted her nose before she quickly shifted her grip and held the ceramic container by the cooler handle. The brunette was sat on a soft couch nestled in an average size living room. The room was furnished to a modern standard, if a little sparse.

She also couldn't help but note that there was a not a single thing out of place. She certainly seemed to like everything in its proper place... or maybe she just liked her place to be tidy. Elena shrugged mentally. Either way it was still nice. She felt comfortable in Piper's flat.

There was a large flat screen TV opposite her from the couch, but it was left off for now. The blonde held her own steaming coffee, she rounded her little coffee table which sat just in front of the sofa and relaxed into her own spot next to Elena. Piper appeared to finally relax and settle into her own furniture, after all she was home. Elena's gaze drifted away from her and toward the blank TV, half expecting the device to be switched on for the pair to watch. But it never was.

"So... Elena." That light musical voice once again. Still waiting for her drink to cool enough she turned toward the other woman. "Let's get the boring stuff out of the way..." The brunette stared down at her drink, boring stuff? "Go on what do you do for a living?" Elena smiled, ah that boring stuff.

"Well... up until recently I worked at an insurance company. Couldn't stand that anymore... so I left and I'm trying to break into the journalist industry properly. I'm working admin at the local university until I can." She answered plainly, pretty dry subject matter she supposed. But she was interested in what Piper did for a living. Elena drew the coffee to her lips, hoping it was cool enough. She lightly blew across it and sipped the dark liquid.

"Well once upon a time I worked as a stripper..." A bolt of shock struck through Elena at that information, she coughed and hacked as she had attempted to breathe in her own coffee. She felt it dribble down her chin as she quickly put the mug down on the coffee table and struggled to stop the liquid from hitting her jacket. At the side of her the blonde was currently pre-occupied with laughing at her. However she did move from her spot to grab a tissue off her table and hand it to Elena. "...silly thing what did you do that for?" Piper offered the tissue even while still chuckling away. Elena felt herself beginning to blush once more, that was embarrassing. She quickly took the offered item and wiped her chin clean. Checking to make sure none had gotten onto her jacket.

"Sorry... that came as a surprise." Piper still giggled even as she lay back onto her side of the sofa.

"Hmm... yeah I suppose it would. Anyway I just work at a bar now, money isn't as good but I was sick of getting my tits out for those sick perverts. It was great for a while, they threw so much money at me! I never let the disgusting pricks touch me though.... yuck. No thanks... right Elena?" Elena merely nodded as she digested that information and picked her coffee back up to drink. She was certainly... confident. Elena couldn't imagine ever doing anything like that. Yet a pang of jealousy prickled through her, it made her grit her teeth and her features darken. Those lecherous bastards have seen Piper naked... or at least half naked... they don't deserve to...

Dark thoughts clouded her vision, it did bother her. It really actually did bother her. Her mind showed her images of the woman she had been mesmerised by tonight dancing on a stage for an unknown guy, their eyes watching her as she moved... she didn't like it. Her eyes hardened as she stared at the coffee still in her hand, watching the froth along the surface.

"Does that... bother you?" A small voice beside her... that small insecure unsure side of Piper came to the fore once more, her voice reached out to Elena. Asking for her to respond, Elena wanted to turn and say it was nothing, that it was all fine. The truth is, she was fine with Piper even learning this.

She just didn't like the idea of those men looking at her, it... pissed her off. She didn't want anyone else looking at Piper. Wow... that just sounded possessive. "C'mon... like I said to you I didn't let any of them touch me. I've never slept with a guy at all don't worry." Her words sounded sweet and soft, meant to reassure. Her hand crept out and graced Elena's forearm tenderly, Piper's body was closer now, she knelt on the sofa close to the brunette. But her gentle words cut deep. Her unintentional speech pierced through Elena's protective wall and opened up an old wound. Buried deep in her mind that she constantly tried to forget.

Now she felt like garbage. She was the dirty one out of the two of them. Not Piper. Never Piper. She was the one who was tainted. A man had bedded her and it hadn't even been hard. She had let him.

Guilt spiked up from the pit of her stomach, she had no right to be jealous. She was just being stupid. She felt sick, the coffee now left nothing but a nasty taste in her mouth. Elena looked away, she couldn't face her anymore. She didn't realise just how much this affected her, it was something that existed in the back of her mind that she had never quite gotten over or faced. Had she just been running away? She crossed her legs unconsciously, her memory coming unbidden to her as she recalled the act.

Images flooded her mind of a heavy body on top of her, telling her to stop moving, telling her that she must be enjoying it too, after all he was. Why wasn't she touching him? Why didn't she ever want to do anything? It must be her, she must be the problem. Her heart ached, her head hurt... whatever knife that was lodged in her heart Piper had unintentionally touched.

Re-opening the wound, a fresh wave of blood oozed out. Tears welled up as Elena could no longer look at the blonde. She couldn't sit here anymore... she couldn't be here any longer. She wanted to run away. She didn't want to talk about it. She wasn't ready to talk about it. She felt soiled and dirty, tainted and used. She desperately wanted someone to talk to, she wanted to connect to a woman and... go on dates and... just be around someone like her... however this just proved that she wasn't ready after all.

"I-I...n-need to go..." Elena heard her own voice waver and crack as she put her coffee down, still not looking at Piper as she felt a tear trail down her cheek. Keep it together... she just needed to get out of here. Elena quickly raised herself off the sofa. She needed to put this embarrassing episode behind her... she just couldn't get anything right. It was nice to have seen Piper... but now she didn't want to face her ever again.

"Sit down!" The blonde shouted at her. The order struck the brunette which caused her to freeze.  
A hand reached out and gripped her jacket hard, Piper pulled and dragged Elena back down onto the couch. She was definitely stronger then she looked. Elena put up resistance but it was to no effect.

"I have noooooo idea what is going on." Piper spoke to her now, ignoring the fact that Elena still wasn't looking at her. "I'm not a mind reader Elena." Piper seemed to be speaking sternly, but calmly and with... caution. "You need to let me in... you need to talk to me. I can't have someone I like crying on my sofa can I?" Elena couldn't help it, her lip wobbled as another tear fell. She was a mess, how had this happened? She felt like she had built up a new persona, a new life atop the broken foundations of the old... that would never work. Not when Piper had come along and rocked those foundations. Wait a minute... something she said just reached her brain. Piper liked her?

"...you like me?" Elena found her voice. Piper smiled. A genuine soft smile that reached her eyes.

"You dolt... would I have invited you back here if I didn't? You make me laugh. If I recall correctly... you were the one looking at me." That smirk was back, she knew that Elena was interested in her. She knew it, it was written all over her face. "Wait a sec... don't change the subject. Bad Elena..." At that she lightly tapped the brunette on the arm, as if she was giving her a smack. "Now then... talk to me!"

Something wanted to trust her... she wanted to tell her. Tell someone. She was sick of hiding it. Sick of saying that it was nothing, it was in the past. That it didn't bother her. That she wasn't dreading ever bumping into him ever again. That she moved away to start a new life because she felt like it. That pain she held in her heart, she wished she could share it with... someone. Maybe... just maybe... she could risk it. She would be left vulnerable. But... she wanted to trust Piper. There was something about her that she couldn't place.

"O-ok..." Elena sighed out. She struggled with the words at first, she explained what had happened. How she had met him... how long she had been with him. How they were... what he did and what he did to her. How she forced herself, forced herself to try and fit the part that she was supposed to play. Soon enough the words tumbled from her mouth like a river that had finally broken the damn, they now came thick and fast. She wasn't even sure she was making any sense.

Her words were pushed out amid fits of tears, she felt Piper reach out with a tissue and wipe her face. But she didn't say anything just yet. She was waiting for Elena to finish. She carried on about when the arguments started. When he was finally sick of her and just dropped her, like the trash that she felt like. How she passed it off as a mutual break up, how she swallowed it all and became determined to pick herself up and become stronger. She wasn't stronger... she was kidding herself. She realised that she wasn't straight not long after, it came as a shock... but it made sense. Looking back it made complete sense.

She finally finished and just shut her mouth... she wasn't looking at Piper anymore... she hung her head in her shame. Feeling very vulnerable right now. As if the wrong word or step could break her. The floodgates had dried up. She had finally said everything she felt like she needed to say. The knife had been dislodged from her wound... but she was sore. She wanted it to heal.

"Shhh...." Piper finally spoke up. "It's ok." At that she leant forward and encircled her arms around the brunette. Faint traces of relief lapped at the edge of her senses... was this ok? Was Piper still ok with her? Piper hugged Elena close, once more she could smell the scent of her perfume. "It's the way this stupid world works... they expect us to be a certain way. And when we don't conform... we clash with the world, and this happens. It's ok. I'm glad you told me."

Elena still felt on edge... but she allowed a wave of relief to set in. That's the first time she had ever talked about it. She felt better talking about it. Piper began to pull away... Elena immediately missed her warmth and presence. She had to stop herself from reaching back out to her, she had been vulnerable but this blonde woman she hardly knew had accepted her. She couldn't believe it.

"It does explain a few things though." That mischievous voice was back, her smirking happy face that Elena was growing to love. "But it's ok." What was that supposed to mean? The brunette grew confused but before she could answer Piper continued. "Now then, go get a shower you. You are staying here tonight. That's an order." She winked at her. Elena had to mentally pinch herself... she was what?! "C'mon I'll show you." At that Piper gently grabbed hold of Elena's hand and pulled her up. Elena allowed herself to be led away, she wasn't really sure what to do.

She felt a bit numb and only had two options, either go home or stay here. She didn't feel like being home alone right now. She didn't feel like sitting alone in her empty flat today. Today her mental barriers came down for the first time in a long time. Maybe it would be nice to just be with someone. Elena wasn't thinking too far in the future, she wasn't thinking about tomorrow, or dating a girl, or Roger and her other friends. But she did feel... an odd calmness for the first time in a long while.

Elena was dragged through the modern flat and into another room, inside was the typical white ceramics of a bathroom, an enclosed shower space was over on one corner.  
"Right just leave your dirty clothes on the floor, I'll wash them for you." Piper said as she turned to leave. "I'll see how you are doing in a bit." Elena snapped her gaze back to her, a retort on her lips. She was about to say that she was not a child. But the comment died before it was voiced. She didn't feel like snapping at Piper. Not when she was being so nice and looking after her silly frail self.

Elena sighed as Piper shut the door on her, once she was sure she was alone she turned to the shower cubicle and turned the hot water on for the second time today. Finally alone she could collect her thoughts. She needed to reflect on today and sort out her own mess of emotions.

She started to tug off her coke stained clothes and she dropped them on the floor, Piper said it didn't matter where she threw them. Though she did feel slightly guilty messing up her tidy bathroom. Ah well it'll be fine. Now naked she stepped into the shower. The cleansing water washed over her. Nothing but her and the water now.  
She needed to sort her stupid head out.

Elena hoped that Piper wouldn't mind if she used a bit of soap and shampoo, she spied the bottles on a small shelf in the enclosed space. She marvelled at the amount of room in here, you could easily fit two people in here. She wasn't quite sure where to go from here, but she tried to analyse today as best she could. Today when she woke up she had no idea the mental roller coaster she would be finishing on.

She was so glad to finally be able to talk to someone about what happened... she just hoped that Piper didn't think she was some sort of freak now. Even if she was nice about it she might not want to date someone like her... wait... did Elena want to date Piper?

Yes.

Huh... yeah she did. She shook her head and laughed at herself, she was in her flat after being touched up by her today. After all that she would think she bloody would! Thinking about what happened in the cinema made her feel both mortified and elated. Piper certainly was exciting to be around, but... she sensed a warmth and softness there too. She had been so gentle and kind with her when she had told her about her own past. Elena made a mental note to ask Piper more about herself, it was a little one sided at the moment.

But she couldn't stop her mind once again going back to the cinema. The feeling of lust for the blonde sitting next to her, it had all felt so wrong... yet so right. She couldn't believe what Piper had done. That was a huge gamble... which paid off Elena thought. Trailing fingers through her hair to clean the grime of the day off. She recalled Piper's fingers exploring her, feeling her most private area... Elena moaned out to herself as she remembered the feel of her fingers.

The heat that built up inside of her before it was rudely interrupted. Her own hand travelled down across her chest and lower over her stomach, she remembered Piper playing with her wet folds. Hidden from view in the back of that cinema. In such a public place. Her mind played back the events, her own hand copied the memory. When Piper had invaded her clothes and rubbed her fingers over her clit, Elena began to feel hot, her knees bent as she leant over in that cubicle, water cascading over her form. Her free arm supported her frame against the tiled wall.

She tried to keep up with her memory of Piper as she gently massaged over her small bundle of nerves, she remembered how the blonde's hand had travelled further in her explorations and invaded her. She knew now that Piper at the time had no idea just what that meant to the brunette. But she did now.  
Elena followed suit with her memory and her own finger traced over her entrance, feeling the wetness from herself even amongst the falling water.

A sudden high pitched whine.

That snapped Elena out of her daydream, she straightened up as she sprung to attention. What was that? It sort of sounded like the creak of the door... her eyes flew to the door on the opposite side. Had it always been slightly ajar? Did Piper close it? Or not? Did she just imagine that? Elena stood there in the shower watching the entranceway. Half expecting Piper to just waltz in, she was prepared to cover herself just in case. Her eyes darted to a waiting towel just outside of the cubicle. A few minutes went by with nothing changing. Just the ever flowing water...

Satisfied Elena went back to cleaning herself. That was twice today she had been interrupted, Elena chuckled away to herself. She couldn't catch a break today. Soon enough the brunette finished up in the shower and turned off the water, the last few remaining drops falling to the ceramic floor.

Elena pushed open the clear door and quickly pulled the towel around herself, that was much better. She felt like herself again. She felt cleaner, not just in body but in mind too. Refreshed. She felt lighter, a great burden had been lifted, she still felt sore from carrying it around all this time. But the relief was most clearly there. Elena felt like she could stand a little taller, stand a little straighter. She couldn't help the smile that came unbidden to her lips.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door made her look up. The crack between the door and the frame widened as the familiar blonde appeared at the doorway.  
"Hey you." Piper spoke from the door, her usual welcoming smile now adorning her features once again. Elena felt herself smile in response.

"Hi." She answered.

"How you doing?" The blonde asked, prodding her to see how she was feeling. Before opening the door wider and entering the bathroom with her. Elena held her towel around her so wasn't worried about Piper seeing anything she shouldn't, assuming that Piper didn't sneak a look unannounced before. The brunette was suspicious but let it go. Didn't matter. Elena watched as Piper fished up the clothes off the floor.

"I'll get these washed tomorrow, it's getting late now..." Piper idly spoke to her as she held the dirty clothes in her arms. She stood and turned to her guest. "I'll get you a set of my pyjamas, you look about my size..." Piper eyed Elena's body as she did so. Elena suddenly felt self conscious... she hadn't been hitting the gym as much and while she wrote she did enjoy snacking a bit too much.

She hoped she hadn't put any weight on... Elena almost shook her head at herself... she had never cared about her weight before... or how she looked. Either someone liked her or they didn't! That was their prerogative, what did she care? However she found that right now. She did.

After that Piper walked out of the bathroom, the brunette wasn't sure if she was supposed to follow but did so anyway. The blonde walked into a nearby doorway and popped the clothes into a basket by the door, before stepping over to a chest of drawers, squatting down to open up the heavy drawer. Elena stood at the doorway, her hair was still dripping wet but the only towel was covering her form so she hoped that Piper didn't mind a few wet drops falling onto the carpet. "Here we are."

At that she pulled out the thin material of pyjamas and passed the folded items to her guest. Elena took them with her free hand, her eyes fell to the cloth to examine them. The clothes were dotted with cute puppy's snoozing and cuddling each other. Hmm... a bit cute for her taste but she wasn't going to be picky.

"Thanks." Elena thanked her host as she now held them at her side.

"Get changed and meet me back downstairs." The blonde finished, Elena turned to look towards the rest of the room. However she caught Piper look her up and down again at her form hidden away behind a towel. She caught her that time, there was no excuse for that. Elena turned back to her debating whether to call her out on that. But yet... why should she? She found waves of excitement and happiness flow through her with the knowledge that someone she was interested in, someone who she liked talking to, someone who was ... very attractive, was actually looking at her.

It was not a sensation she was used to. As Elena was having her little mental conversation Piper walked past her and out of the room. In fact... now that Elena could actually look around, it looked to be her bedroom. Makes sense, since that was where Piper's clothes would be. The room was likewise in perfect order, wooden furniture decorated the room, with a light coloured bed in the centre of the room. A double bed in fact, looked comfy. She probably liked the extra space, Elena only had a small single in her own flat. But it suited her just fine.

A small lamp was on a bedside table on the far side of the bed, a book rested under the unused light. Elena moved to sit on the near side of the bed, she began to dry herself in earnest, the course fibres rubbing along her skin, before towel drying her hair and placing the used towel in the basket with her own clothes. She stared at the folded pyjamas on the bed. They would just have to do for tonight she supposed.

Suddenly her heart was in her throat.... her phone! Purse! Keys! Wow... what an idiot! She laughed out loud to herself as she shot up off the bed and quickly rummaged in the clothes basket for her essentials. She was so glad they were not put straight in the washer now, because she would have been in so much trouble. Elena bore a smile of relief on her face as she held up her items.

She placed the keys and purse on the bed, keeping her phone as she pressed it on. Just checking to see if Roger had responded. In fact he had. Messages popped up on her screen as it lit up.

'Oh ok, see you later!'

'You missed a great film Elena!'

'Hope you are ok.'

'Me and the guys are going out for a drink. You in?'

'I guess you are busy.'

'What are you doing? Let me know how you are.'

'I'm coming round, I'll bring drinks!'

'You not coming to the door?'

Hmm... why was Roger spamming her with these messages. Elena felt guilty... but at the same time a bit off put. What was he doing? Maybe he was just worried about her... she did disappear from the cinema with some strange woman... maybe he was just genuinely worried about her safety. Another message popped up just as she opened up her phone to text back.

'I guess you aren't in... or asleep... it's ok. I'll call you tomorrow.'  
Elena rolled her eyes, Roger didn't know when to give up... he wasn't normally like this... was he? Elena found herself questioning herself at that statement. Hmm... no surely not. He was probably just worried. She quickly text a quick message to him so he wouldn't worry himself to death.

'I'm fine Roger. I'm at...' Elena paused... what should she say? That she was at the place of that woman who took her to the toilets... maybe not. It would send out the wrong message. Or at least a message she didn't want just yet...

'... a friend's place. I'll see you later.'

She clicked send and closed her phone. That will do. She tossed her phone onto the bed with her other items and moved to pull on the pyjamas. She pulled on the cloth and cringed as the material caught and pinched her slightly, it was a bit on the tight side... nothing she couldn't handle tonight. But it really made her question whether Piper was thinner than her... or... she had put on weight.

She groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror... her hair was still a damp mess as she wore the cutesy clothes. She rolled her eyes as she glanced around the room looking for a brush. She didn't see one...

"Damn it..." She muttered under her breath. Her eyes scanned the various drawers around the room, she probably had it hidden away. Piper seemed the orderly sort, everything had to be neat and tidy at all times. Elena wasn't going to just find a brush lying about and she wasn't going to go searching through her drawers for one. She might not find one and who knew what private stuff was in here. No... she shook her head... she wasn't going to pry.

So Elena turned back to the mirror and did her best to finger comb her hair into a more tame form. It wasn't perfect but it would just have to do...  
"Anybody there?" Elena froze as she was trying to get the last tangles out of her hair. That was Piper's voice. Maybe she had gotten impatient. Elena's eyes returned to the mirror.

"Yeah sorry, I'm coming." However she suddenly heard the thuds of footsteps as Piper quickly stepped up to the door to her own room. Her smiling face came to a stop at the door.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Her voice answered. Elena still loved to hear her voice... it made her heart beat just a little bit faster. What was wrong with her? Whatever it was... she liked it.

"Yeah sorry..." Elena repeated. "My friend was messaging me, I was just texting him back." Elena missed Piper's smile strain and eyes darken for just a second.

"Your friend from the cinema?" Her voice sounded less musical and more flat. Elena's eyes darted back to the blonde at the doorway. Her fingers dropped from her hair.

"Yeah...why?" Elena wasn't quite sure what was going on. But the aura in the room had suddenly shifted. Piper's smile dropped completely.

"Are you sure he's 'just' a friend?" Elena bit her own lip as a nervous energy simmered inside. What was happening? Is Piper jealous? Why?

"... yeah... just a friend." Elena gulped. She felt like she was being questioned. She felt on edge and unsure. She wasn't sure quite what to say right now. She felt like she had done something wrong... but... she hadn't.

Piper suddenly brought herself into the room fully and stood before Elena. She was still dressed in the same clothes that she went out in, but her makeup had now been wiped off. Elena found herself thinking that she was even more beautiful like this, her natural features akin to a goddess... she now looked to be the same age as her. Or near enough. Piper's eyes examined Elena's, as if accusing her of something...

Elena only smiled anxiously. Unsure what to do at all.  
Without warning Piper's shoulders relaxed, her harsh gaze dropped as she sighed out.  
"Ok... I believe you. Sorry... I've had girls say they were gay before and they were actually straight, they were just using me as some sort of experiment. I just worried that was happening again... what with the looks that friend of yours gave me..." Wait a minute. What was this?

"Come again?" Elena butted into Piper's explanation. That only made Piper clamp her mouth shut and stare at Elena in surprise before melting into confusion. So Elena continued. "What looks?" She clarified.

"That friend of yours, you didn't see him glaring at me in the line at tickets... or again when we left the screen?" Elena felt confusion bloom within her... what did that mean?

"Eh?" Was all she managed to splutter out at the moment, not quite able to process this. Piper huffed at her reaction.

"I guess you haven't noticed..." How could Elena have noticed anything? Was Roger protective of her? Or... the brunette's eyes lost their focus and she glanced away, feeling uncomfortable. Did Roger like her? She guessed it did make sense by his behaviour tonight... but it certainly made her feel uncomfortable. She told him she was gay. Did he not believe her? Then again... she had just been with a man so she guessed maybe he didn't. This time Elena huffed to herself.

"Oh dear..." Elena grimaced at that thought. Great, she would have to sort that out. She wasn't having this... already she was mentally mapping out a future conversation with him.

However just as that conversation in her head started, real life decided to interrupt.

A hand clasped around her own. The warm skin soft against her own. Elena's mind was back in the here and now as she looked down. Piper's hand was in her own. Elena automatically gripped the other woman back, the feel of Piper's hand in her own was unbelievable. Was this actually happening? Why? The brunette pulled her gaze up to the blonde. Yet the blonde appeared to be looking at their interlocked hands with as just as much interest as she herself had a second ago. Elena felt heat spread from their touch, all the memories of their interaction today played on her mind, even now, even when Piper grew concerned over Roger. Elena would probably have reacted a similar way if she was honest with herself. If one of Piper's friends had been glaring at her, she would be questioning things too.

Without looking up Piper once again began to speak.

"I don't want anyone else to have you..." She paused and brought her face up to Elena. "...because I want you. There's just something... about you... " Elena was sure her face must look a state now, her jaw dropped in answer to that statement. She wasn't used to this reaction... from another woman no less. What was happening? Her heart fluttered in her chest, threatening to burst. She felt her breathing rate rise to match. The icy temperature in the room just shot up through the roof, the warmth that exuded from the pair of them changed the dynamic immediately. Elena felt her mouth dry out as she struggled to comprehend the shift.

"I-" Before Elena could string a sentence together Piper once again locked lips with her. She was forceful and knew what she wanted. Yet that only made Elena weak in the knees. There was no lipstick this time, no perfume to fill her nose. Everything was pure Piper. Her skin, her scent... her saliva. Piper pressed into the kiss, her lips roved over Elena's own. Elena responded in kind. She wanted her. Just like in the car, just like in the cinema. She wanted Piper. She wanted her now. Little pulses of pleasure erupted inside of her, her body seemed to react on instinct as her mind tried to play catch up. Her body confirmed what her heart knew all along... she was not straight... she was a lesbian.  
She didn't want hard, sharp, heavy male bodies... she wanted soft, warm and light female forms. She had already figured this out and had come to terms with it... yet this affirmation that washed over her was as clear as day. She felt... cleaner. Like she had finally brushed off the last layers of her past life, her old confusion and uncertainty. Elena smiled into the lips of her partner. There was no one else she wanted to share this right now then her.

Their hands gripped harder as Piper pushed her body into Elena's. An arm encircled around her back and gripped the back of her top. Elena felt a mass of excitement and happiness build inside her, as Piper pressed herself against Elena she felt something weird. Something she had never felt before. Her mind took a second to process it even as once again her body and heart soared to feel it. Another pair of breasts against her own... under a jacket and a bra... but she would never miss that. Only reinforcing the fact that this was a woman who was kissing her. A spike of lust surged through her now, travelling through her entire body, making her heat up, making their kiss more forceful and needy, that spike settled back in her own loins. She wanted Piper.

Should she let this happen? Should this be happening? Those words cut through her thoughts, yet her body wasn't listening anymore. Not after being interrupted today and being given a second chance, whatever mindset she had been in today, that threatened to overtake her thoughts twice more... that mindset settled over her once more.  
Her body responded and moaned into the lips that was on her own. She didn't want Piper to go anywhere.

She wanted to move her own arm but found it was trapped under the arm of Piper. The brunette wasn't going anywhere.

Without warning the blonde began to push hard against her body, forcing Elena backwards. She wasn't sure what was happening... until she felt Piper's bed against her legs. Elena opened her eyes and pulled away from the blonde just in time to see the predatory grin before her. Piper pushed her prey onto her own bed, Elena could barely register what happened before the blonde climbed on top of her.

"No man is having you ever again..." Piper darkly spoke out as she stared down at Elena. Elena once again felt a rush of excitement and... fear? This was all new to her, this felt like her first time. Her real first time. This wasn't an act or forced, she knew she wanted this. Tomorrow and the rest of her life be damned, what mattered was this right now. Piper was sat right on Elena's crotch, her legs at either side of Elena's hips. Once again Elena's body rejoiced at the difference in body types, she didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable, her body also noticed the lack of bulge which had always made her cringe and look away. She wasn't looking away now, she didn't want to miss a thing.  
Piper leaned down until she was close to Elena's face once more, yet she didn't close in as Elena expected. Instead her eyes examined Elena's face, her face was lost in her own desire as she gazed at the brunette underneath her. A hand came up and lovingly graced the side of Elena's face, brushing loose strands of hair away from her eyes.

"Piper..." Elena found herself speaking the blonde's name. That caused Piper's eyes to dart back to Elena's for a brief second, before she drew lower to the brunette's neck. Her lips graced the skin of Elena's softly, eliciting a low moan from her captured partner underneath. Elena could feel Piper's breath on her sensitive flesh, raising goose bumps at the sensation. The blonde's hair cascaded over Elena's face, her hair smelled faintly of shampoo as the brunette's eyes lost focus as she wholly concentrated on what she was feeling right now.

Piper began to slowly kiss her neck, Elena could feel her heart leap into her mouth, her pulse beat like crazy just under the lips of the woman atop her. Suddenly Piper lightly scraped her teeth against that very pulse... sending a shiver through the brunette as spikes of lust, excitement and even a bit of fear flushed her system. Hurtling through her body as if someone had just flicked a switch deep inside of her.

"You're so sensitive..." Piper whispered into her ear, so low Elena wasn't quite sure if she had heard her at all. Elena wanted to crane her neck to look at Piper directly, but as they were she still could not move. However her hand was free this time, on the other side of where Piper was giving her so much attention Elena raised her arm and lay it on the back of Piper. Something else she had never done, she had never wanted to touch her previous partner, she instead curled inward in some tiny meagre semblance of protection. For all the good it did. Her hand rested on the outside of Piper's jacket even as said blonde still carried on teasing and toying with her neck, it wasn't enough, Elena wanted.... needed more contact.

Her hand dove down and quickly underneath the layers of clothes that covered Piper's body. Her hand soon touched the soft skin of the blonde that had her trapped underneath. For just a second Piper seemed to freeze in her movements... Elena likewise froze... did she not want that? Yet her fear was unfounded as Piper only seemed to relax more atop her. Elena's hand roved over the soft flesh of Piper, she felt so warm and nice. She didn't have anything to compare this feeling to, even this small action felt more intimate then anything she had actually done to someone else. It wasn't something being done to her, whether she liked it or not, it was her doing something to someone else. It was Elena touching Piper.

Elena's hand moved higher along Piper's body, feeling all across the soft and smooth surface of her back. Wishing to memorise every part of her, until she came to a stop at the strap of Piper's bra. She had expected to feel the item of clothing in her ministrations yet once again she felt her mind reel slightly that this was a woman on top of her and no man. That only added to the lust that flooded her form trapped under her host.

Suddenly Piper moved away from Elena's neck and brought her face up above the brunette's own. Her eyes were so soft and slightly unfocused, her mouth was parted as her face was flush in her own excitement and lust. Elena gazed into her eyes, once again those eyes were the currents of the ocean, a welcome and warm sight that she could get lost in. Piper gave her a small gentle smile, it wasn't just lust in her eyes, it was happiness. She moved in towards Elena again, their lips met tenderly. Softly, yet with passion. It was not a forced kiss of one pushing their feelings on the other. It was mutual. They both knew they wanted the same thing.

Elena felt herself grow in confidence, more sure of herself then she had ever been before. Her hand traced over the strap that held the bra tied together, she was a girl herself... she knew exactly how these things worked even with one hand. With a flick of her fingers the bra was quickly undone.

Elena cracked her eyelids opened and peeked a glance at her partner's reaction, yet Piper didn't even seem to flinch. Like she expected it... or wanted it.  
Once again that rush of heat and lust passed over her, enveloping her form and settling on her loins, only serving to push her onwards, there was no stopping this now. There would be no interruptions this time.

Elena felt a burst of happiness as she felt over the part of Piper's flesh that was no longer guarded or hidden away by the bra, the straps now fell away inside Piper's clothes.  
The brunette felt Piper shift atop her, without moving away from her lips, as if settling her weight on her other arm. Elena idly wondered what was going on, yet didn't question anything. However soon enough the reason hit her like a ton of bricks. Piper's hand quickly snaked into her clothes, this time inside her thin pyjama top. Her fingers and palm ran over her stomach and ribs slowly, raising goose bumps once more as she travelled. As if enjoying the twitches and small spasms she was causing for her partner.

Sure enough Piper reached where she wished to go, the blonde's hand arrived at a very... female part of the brunette's form. Elena felt a stab of fear and unease scratch at the back of her mind, a sudden memory of trying to hide herself from her old partner... but that fear was quickly washed away. The soft hands that are touching her now are nothing like back then. She allowed herself to relax as she felt Piper's warm fingers travel over her breast. Exploring the skin of her chest, cupping the mound and squeezing the pliable flesh in her lithe fingers.

Elena had to pull away from Piper's lips as she moaned out slightly, so quiet she wasn't sure if it was just a sigh instead. Piper didn't seem to mind her stopping as she licked her own lips and instead rested her forehead against Elena. She was too busy working away at enjoying Elena.

Piper's hand still worked at her chest as pops of excitement and lust exploded inside her. She wanted more. Elena's hand dropped down and around the blonde that was atop her, she wanted to feel her too. It was a bit awkward with all the material in the way but Elena managed it and wormed her hand deeper inside her clothes, under all of the layers including the loose bra that hung uselessly.

Elena's own hand cupped the hanging breast of Piper. The warm flesh in her hand felt amazing, she didn't want this feeling to end. She just felt so... happy. Not just lust or excitement... but pure happiness. Her hand gripped tenderly as she likewise played with the flesh. Still keenly aware of what Piper was doing, said blonde was now no longer just on her skin but had travelled further and now played with her nipple. The small bud that had always just felt numb to her lit up with feeling now, she could feel Piper's fingers as she toyed with her. She felt Piper's breathing increase before she heard it, her chest rising and falling that little bit faster now.

Elena followed Piper's lead and traced her own fingers gently along Piper's nipple. Being ever so soft on the blonde, not knowing what would be too much or not so she didn't try anything too much yet. However that didn't seem to bother Piper, that only pushed her to toy with Elena harder and faster. Her hand movement becoming harsher as she seemed to be becoming lost in the moment. But Elena only seemed to be enjoying the movement more. In fact Elena was sure that Piper was liking the attention just as much as she was, the nipple in-between her fingers began to grow hard as she played.

Suddenly the movement on her chest stopped and the hand was pulled away, Elena didn't know what was happening as she froze in place and stared right at the woman above her who held all her attention. Piper pulled away from her, Elena's hand dropped out of Piper's clothes and away from her warm comforting breast. Yet her face was still one of lust and happiness, staring down at Elena.

Piper began to tug off her clothes and throw them to the floor, somewhere in the back of her mind Elena thought about how odd this was for Piper to simply throw her clothes on the floor. Before knocking such a stupid thought out of her mind. There was something else far more important going on.

Elena's eyes snatched back to Piper's face just in time to see her pull her top over her head and drop it to the floor, only her lose bra adorning her form. Soon enough that too was dropped and thrown away. Elena's eyes widened. Before her was a half naked Piper. Elena's jaw dropped as she stared at the gorgeous woman who was currently straddling her hips. She was perfect, an hourglass figure in all the right ways.

No wonder she had made so much money in her past life, her flat stomach moved into full perky tits that were currently hanging down without the support of a bra. Elena had no words to describe what was before her. How could someone like her be attracted to Elena?

She was suddenly glad the light had been left on, so she could worship this form that had her trapped underneath.  
"You are making me a little self conscious..." Piper spoke quietly and laughed nervously. Piper was self conscious? How could she be? Was she just staring that intently? Elena now looked up at Piper's face, to see a small blush developing on her cheeks.

"You are beautiful." The words tumbled from Elena's lips before she could stop them.  
At that Piper's eyebrows shot up in surprise at that admission, Elena couldn't quite believe she had said it either. But it was true.  
Elena pushed herself up to her elbows, she wanted to do more, she was far from done. She felt lost in the currents of her own mind, she didn't want to stop or slow down. She wanted Piper back in her arms and to kiss her... to feel her... to have more of her.

Piper grinned at Elena when she moved however, recovering from that little admission Piper was now back in control once more, she pushed the brunette harshly back toward the bed. Before gripping and twisting a handful of Elena's pyjama top.

"This is mine... and I want it off..." Piper's tone was harsh and sharp, ordering Elena to submit to her, to relieve herself of Piper's cloth. Elena felt her body comply, she wanted to submit to her. She wanted this. She would obey her every command. For tonight, Elena belonged to Piper. The blonde yanked at the material, Elena had to quickly raise her arms to allow the cloth to be free of her. She watched as the top was tossed to the side with the rest of the clothes on the floor. Before quickly realising she was now just as naked as her captor was.

Suddenly Piper fell back down onto the bed, her arms catching her before she actually fell onto Elena, the trapped woman let out a gasp as she didn't quite know what was happening. Not quite daring to move. Yet Piper was the one to stare at her this time. She was examining her face, looking over her, looking down at her now naked upper body, Elena began to feel self conscious, was this what Piper felt like before?

The blonde gave her a quick kiss, light, barely touching before she pulled back, nibbling Elena's bottom lip as she went. Before beginning to move down, over her chin and below her neck... Elena gulped as she could only guess what she was doing. A spike of fear at the unknown, at what was happening... yet that fear was another feeling she relished, mixing in with her excitement and lust it was a potent cocktail that made her feel both alert and drunk.

Piper lowered herself till she was at Elena's chest, things now started moving very fast, the brunette wasn't sure if she liked it this fast. Maybe Piper was getting impatient. Piper peppered light kisses along Elena's collarbone as she lowered, the brunette missed her presence now on her lips as Piper seemed wholly absorbed in Elena's body. Elena wasn't sure what else to do, she wanted to touch her and feel her... however as soon as she thought that she felt the lips of Piper on her teat. She felt the hot wet mouth of Piper cover her, the soft tongue lap at her. Elena felt a bit overloaded already.

She arched her back at the sensation, Piper seemed lost as she poured her efforts into making Elena feel good. It was working. Elena gritted her teeth as she squirmed under her. Loving the touch, but wanting more. As if sensing this, Piper appeared more than happy to answer.

Elena began to feel Piper's spare hand that wasn't holding her weight move down the bed, the brunette gulped as she raised her head up off the bed. But she couldn't see anything so let her neck drop back down. She felt Piper's light fingertips grace her sides, making her shudder as she was sent another pleasure shockwave up her form. Piper's mouth was still attached to her breast even as she shifted and accommodated a slight change in her position, Elena's body had worked out what was happening even if her mind was a little slow on the catch up.

Her fingers gripped the sheets underneath her hands, holding onto something, anything for purchase. Piper's form finally moved off her crotch and now to the side of Elena's body, yet her prisoner could still not move, Piper held her down with her top half. Elena was keenly aware of how Piper's breasts were touching her own naked skin, her mouth still working away at her nipple. Elena's eyes were open but she wasn't seeing a thing, lost in her own world of feeling.  
All of a sudden Piper lifted herself off of Elena once again, she immediately missed her presence, especially her mouth, the mouth that left a small damp patch where she had been until now giving her plenty of attention.

Elena whimpered out at her as she felt lost, almost in some kind of altered state of mind. This desire, this lust had totally taken over her senses and her head, the Elena she normally was, was not here in this room.

"Get these off... you are not allowed to wear them..." That was Piper's voice again, her voice commanded Elena, her voice was harsh yet with an underlying tone of arrogance at how much power she held right now. Elena just wanted to give her everything she wanted. She wasn't thinking straight. Piper gripped the pyjama bottoms she had on and tugged at them, pulling them all the way off and threw them to the floor.

Elena was now completely naked.

Elena only gripped the bed sheets harder, she expected that sudden instinct to try and cover herself, to get out from under her, to stop this. But this time... it wasn't there. She wanted this.

She peered up at her host... her captor... Piper. Who grinned at her... like she had just won.

Piper's hand fell back to her form, onto her bare stomach and trailed downwards. This was different from the cinema only a few hours ago yet felt like a lifetime. This wasn't naughty and wrong... it was just... right. Soon enough Piper had made her way down to her most private area, for the second time today Piper invaded her. The way the blonde's hand slid over her loins... Elena didn't need to ask or guess... she was wet. As if to answer that statement in Elena's mind Piper withdrew her hand and stared at it.

Even Elena could see the glistening liquid dampening her hand. Elena bit her lip as a slight nip of embarrassment shook her, but Piper's grin only grew wider, darting her eyes straight to her prisoner. Piper opened those perfect lips of hers and brought the fingers to her mouth, her tongue slid out and along the digits. Elena felt the colour drain from her face as she watched. A barb of pure lust and pleasure pierced her, this one was sharp, desperate. She wanted her... no... she needed her. Now.

Piper seemed to be answering some inner call as well, as she pushed further away from Elena now and settled herself in-between Elena's legs. No way... Elena once more pushed herself onto her elbows. She wasn't going to do... that? Was she? Elena couldn't bring herself to say it...or think it...

Elena unconsciously felt her legs began to close as she felt embarrassment rage and add to the storm in her heart. She had never had that done to her. She had no idea what to even expect now, her mind was rushing and bubbling away in panic as she didn't quite comprehend this. However even as her mind raged its inner war, her body didn't move away. She found she wanted Piper to do it, to move forward and... she was mentally begging her... please... please...please... she couldn't voice her desperate pleas... but she guessed the need was all over her face.

Piper did not disappoint. The blonde lay her hands onto the knees of the brunette and pushed them away to widen the gap once more and give her space.  
She appeared done with being slow and playing games.

The blonde pushed back the hair that dangled in front of her face and leant down and toward her. Until Elena felt something wet drag along her folds.

"N-ngh!" Elena found her voice now. Her fingers curled into the bed as if it was a life line. Her knuckles whitened as pleasure exploded in her head. She couldn't breathe... she wasn't breathing! Elena exhaled the breath she didn't realised she had been holding. Her chest rose and fell forcefully even as Piper continued to push her tongue inside her most private and sensitive place.

Shocks pinned her from all sides as she was sure no more blood remained in her brain now, she felt like electric pulses ran up and down her body as she struggled to understand what was happening. She had never felt good from someone else before. Never. No one has ever made her feel like this. As if all this time her body had shut itself off from the outside world, finally now that Elena knew what she really wanted it had opened up. Like the lock had dropped from her unconscious mind.

Piper's tongue was almost too much to bear now, something was building up inside of her. She had to concentrate on breathing now. It didn't feel natural anymore, this building sensation did instead.

Like a balloon being filled up with air, this sensation grew and expanded. She was struggling now as she began to squirm in earnest, her knees bent as she drew them higher on the bed. She wasn't looking at her partner anymore, her eyes were shut, too much sensation flooded her. Her breathing harsher than ever.

A moment of clarity told her what was happening before she was lost under the waves once again, Piper was licking her clit. Her moist velvety tongue lapped at Elena's most sensitive area. She had touched herself sure, she knew what was happening and what this was. But this felt much different... and much better. Even better than Piper's fingers today. She wasn't sure if she could go back to anything else now. She was spoiled.

That building feeling began to crescendo, it was too much... Elena heard herself cry out as the muscles of her body began to tense up. Yet Piper only lapped quicker...  
"Oh shit.... fuck!" Elena found herself cursing as the feeling began to come to the edge. Her mind sent her back to the times she had done this to herself, alone where she had felt safe. It had never been this powerful before... She struggled to breathe now, she was about to fall... nothing could stop it now.  
She crashed.

Piper pushed Elena over the edge as she made her cum. Elena couldn't help it, she cried out as she clamped her teeth together, air rushed out between her teeth as she was lost in her high. Her muscles were taut but sang to her as bliss surged through her body and her mind. It went on for longer than Elena had ever managed to on her own, she was caught and stuck in a weird pleasure filled limbo. She couldn't think. Piper worked her tiny bundle of nerves and kept her stuck in that state even as her muscles cried out to relax.

Slowly but surely Elena began to come down from that high.

She panted as she began to relax and lay back down onto the sheets, she had arched her back off the bed without realising it. Wisps of ecstasy stayed with her and permeated her system even as she came down, she licked her lips... it had been almost overwhelming, but Elena found she only wanted more. She needed more. She could very well become addicted to that.

Elena was just starting to come back to herself now, she hadn't even realised that Piper was no longer licking her or even down there. She felt as if her mind and body had been separate, that was better than any drug ever described to her... why would anyone want to do anything else?

Elena's heart rate began to settle as her muscles relaxed, her vision began to clear as her senses returned... just in time for a body to come into view. Two knees dropped into position beside her face on the bed. Elena's heart rate spiked back up. What was going on?!

"...I can't take it anymore..." Piper panted out above her. Elena stared wide eyed at the sight above her, at some point while she had been out of it Piper had removed the rest of her clothing and a thin pink slit was now right in her line of sight. This was Piper's most private area... and it was glistening and dripping with wetness.

Wait... having attention was far different then giving it. She didn't know if she was ready! Her mind raced as she struggled to work out what was happening. Piper gave her no time to think as she lowered her crotch onto Elena's face. The brunette's senses were filled with the scent and wetness that was Piper. Elena's hands flung up and grabbed a hold of Piper's thighs as every inhale she was assaulted with the smell of Piper. Her captor began to grind down onto her mouth and nose... Elena wasn't given a choice in this.

Piper needed her... now.

"Elena..." Piper's voice whispered out... dripping with lust and need for her. Pushing her to do something. She didn't know what she was doing or how to do it... but she hoped her instincts didn't let her down. After all she was also a girl, it may not be quite the same, but they shared the same design. Surely she could do this!

Elena stuck out her tongue into Piper's folds. Trying desperately to pleasure the woman that was atop her. She did it to try and make the woman feel good... what she hadn't counted on was tasting her. The liquid that oozed from Piper was something else entirely. This was new... Elena was used to feeling sick, trying to ignore it, actually vomiting... this was the complete opposite. She wanted more.

It was unlike anything she had ever tasted before. She wanted to drink it all in... she found her hands gripping Piper on top of her, no longer surprised, she wanted to hold her there. Elena felt heat rise once again inside her as she lapped at the blonde sat on her, she couldn't get enough, she felt parched of thirst and this had become the best thing she had ever tasted. She was half licking because she wanted Piper to feel good, and half because she wanted to absorb every last drop of the ambrosia that dripped from Piper.  
Piper started to grind against her faster now, her moans filled the room, she was louder then Elena... maybe... she was out of sorts before so now she wasn't sure. Her alertness had sharpened now as she tried to get more and more...  
It wasn't enough... she couldn't get enough.

"Oh my god... Elena..." Piper's soft words came to her in between her panting. Elena managed to keep up though, even though she felt she was drowning underneath Piper. Drowning in pleasure once again, it was different but just as good. Elena wanted to experience it all.

Suddenly Piper's motions grew desperate and harsh, she forced herself down onto Elena even as the brunette continued to quickly move her tongue over her drenched folds. She was crying out and moaning above her... something was coming... Elena knew exactly what was happening. A small grin peaked at the edge of her lips as she felt her own groin heat up again, a spike of pleasure rippling across her.

Piper suddenly froze atop her as she moaned out loud, her entire body hunched over and taut. Wetness flooded over Elena's mouth as she worked and forced herself to ignore the liquid she needed right now in favour or putting all her attention into Piper's clit. Keeping her going for as long as Piper had managed her to go. Small whimpers arose from the woman on top as she was stuck in her own pleasure filled limbo that Elena tried to keep her in. However it could not last forever and sure enough Piper began to pant slower now as her muscles started to relax. Piper opened her eyes and stared down at her prisoner below, she smiled. A genuine smile. Not a grin or a smirk or anything corrupted. It was pure... a pure smile of happiness and warmth as Piper came down from her own high.

The blonde up above began to move off Elena's face and off of her... no! Elena refused to let that happen... she wasn't done! Her hands clamped down on Piper's thighs now and held her in place. Piper shot her gaze back down toward Elena's own. Her eyes wide in confusion. Yet Elena needed this, she carried on lapping at the wet folds of Piper.

Uncaring if Piper wanted her to or not now. Piper started this, Elena would finish it. Her tongue carried on exploring the blonde and invaded every part of her most private area, making a mental map of this woman. She didn't want to forget any part of her.

Her tongue even travelled to Piper's entrance. Her mind no longer reeled that this was a woman on top of her, she knew full well it was a woman. She was glad of it, her body sung to this new rhythm she now knew she was actually a part of. Elena found herself wishing she could get further in... she wanted to be inside of her. It was hardly fair now... men get to do that... Elena wanted to do the same to Piper. For now Elena would settle for drinking in all of this liquid that had seeped from Piper, she was no longer as heated and driven with need. But she still wanted to do this. Elena suddenly felt a hand lay tenderly onto her head. She glanced up at Piper's warm gaze. Piper stroked her head and hair as Elena lapped up the wetness that was Piper.

Too soon Piper moved to get off Elena once again, Elena made no protest this time. She let her go, both of them had come down from their high now.  
Elena didn't know what to say now...

She had just had the most intimate moment of her life with a woman she knew very little about... err... woops. Elena could only laugh at herself inwardly. Hopefully that would change. Piper began to move to her own side of the bed now, clothes forgotten on the floor. Elena decided to ask something while she still felt brave enough, the lust filled pleasure just sparking their last embers on the edge of her mind.

"Piper?" The blonde hummed in response. She was listening even as she now sat on the other edge of her bed, her glorious naked back to Elena. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Piper's head snapped back to Elena, the blonde's face one of slight shock. Elena felt a small bubble of uncertainty inside her... did Elena read all of this wrong? What was this? However as soon as she thought that Piper smiled at her once more, that kind smile that was Elena's favourite. The other woman moved from her spot and came closer to Elena's likewise naked form.

She leant on the bed, the sheets caving in under her slight weight as she drew closer. Elena was still confused what was happening, wishing that Piper would just answer her. The blonde drew closer still... until she gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Elena didn't have time to respond before Piper withdrew.

"I'd like that."


End file.
